Silenced
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: Ichigo is a runaway princess. Ryou is a bounty hunter. Masaya is the prince that hired Ryou to get his beloved back. But will a new romance bloom during this time?[RyouXIchigo with very, very mild MintXMasaya]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm Kristen also know as KTHM. I suppose some of you may remember me from _'My Envious Ways'_ or some of my other stories. As I said in _'My Envious Ways' _I would be starting up a new romance soon. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not over Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Summary: Ichigo is a runaway princess. Ryou is a bounty hunter. Masaya is the prince that hired Ryou to get his beloved back. But will a new romance bloom during this time? RyouXIchigo with very, very mild MintXMasaya.

* * *

**

…_Chapter one…_

It was the overcome feeling of despair as Princess Ichigo Momomiya sat in her room, staring out the window. Dawn was slowly approaching as smoke rose from the chimney tops of the straw roofed homes. Farmers and peasants set out to their daily tasks while their horses trotted down the stone paved streets, closely behind them. Merchants opened up their shops, laying out the various items they had to sell. Ichigo pressed her hand to the clear glass and sat up on her knees to get a better look at the small town below her.

Up on the mountain loomed the gray-bricked castle that Princess Ichigo lived in along with her fiancé, Prince Masaya. Ichigo watched as the people of her future kingdom tended to their business. Small children ran from their homes, chasing chickens while others helped their parents with the chores. Ichigo smiled to herself but then frowned reaching up, and rubbing the small crown on her head. She pulled it off, yanking a few strands of her crimson colored hair. The crown was small, but it was only temporary. Ichigo's real crown would come in after the marriage.

She ran her thumb along the golden headpiece. A single blue gem dangled where the crown would wrap around the forehead. Ichigo smiled to herself again and held the crown close to her chest. Her mother had given that crown to her before she left for Masaya's kingdom. Ichigo had always known of the arranged marriage but at the age of 16, she didn't believe it was necessary to marry so soon. Someone knocked at the door and Ichigo placed the crown on her head, standing up.

"C-come in." she stuttered.

"Good morning Ichigo." The young maiden greeted as she entered the room.

"Oh good morning, Mint." Ichigo smiled and walked to her dresser.

"You're not dressed?" Mint sat down on the small chair next to Ichigo's dresser.

"Uh, I'll only be a minute." Ichigo quickly pulled out an off-colored brown dress from the bottom of her dresser. She tore off her nightgown and slipped the dress over her head, tying a bow in the back. Mint looked up at her friend and cocked an eyebrow, "What is with that color?"

Ichigo twirled around and patted the brown fabric; "My mother gave it to me."

"Really?" Mint stood up and eyed Ichigo, "Well I sure do hope Prince Masaya likes it. Considering he's taking you through the gardens today."

"But, I just went horse riding with him yesterday." Ichigo complained, "And the day before that we went into the market."

"Well in case you haven't been counting, you're going to be married to Masaya in one week and three days." Mint walked to the door.

"I am?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

Mint nodded, "You are."

"But I haven't seen my family yet." Ichigo frantically walked next to Mint.

"You probably wont see them for a while, Ichigo. After the marriage you're going to be quite busy. You'll have to prep for queen. Then you have the responsibility of ruling a kingdom with your husband. Not to mention you're going to have to make a family." Mint smiled at that.

"Mint, I need to see my family before this marriage." Ichigo grabbed onto her friend's shoulder.

Mint shrugged it away, "What for? It will take days for you to get there. It's in a whole different kingdom!"

Ichigo began to wring her wrists, "Um well, it's a little personal. I don't know if I can go through with this marriage if I don't get to see my family before it. I'll be starting a whole different life and I just want to say good bye to my old one before I go through with it." She smiled sheepishly.

Mint rolled her sapphire colored eyes, "Well you tell that to your fiancé and see what he says."

"I have to talk to him about it?" Ichigo titled her head, "I just can't say I'm going?"

"Absolutely not!" Mint exclaimed putting her hands on her hips, "You _have _to inform Masaya if you're actually going to leave for another kingdom. That's like not telling your parents that you're going leaving to live on your own."

"But I don't have to tell Masaya everything." Ichigo shook her head.

"Of course you don't have to tell him everything, stupid. But you should tell him things like that." Mint reached for the door handle and pulled it open, "You can try asking at breakfast. And even then, I still don't think he's going to let you go."

"I'm _not_ going to ask him." Ichigo followed after Mint. Mint smiled, "Good. That makes it easier. I'm glad you'll be able to go on with this wedding without doing anything drastic." Ichigo shut the door behind her, _"I'm going to tell him!" _

The dining room area was always noisy; residents chatting amongst themselves, entertainment (jokers) either being humorous or playing music, and the clanging of plates as food was passed around the table. Hardly anyone could get a quiet peaceful meal at the table. That went for Princess Ichigo.

She had been so used to nice, quiet meals in her castle but ever since she moved to Masaya's kingdom, things seemed to get more hectic as the wedding neared. A plate of buns was set in front of Ichigo's plate and before she could reach for one, the person next to her immediately grabbed it and passed it along. She sighed; this was another thing she still wasn't used to. You had to be quick when passing food because everyone at the table was hungry and wanted the food to come quick.

On the other side of the table sat Prince Masaya next to his father, the king. Masaya looked up from his quail egg and stared at the princess in front of him. _"She's so skinny," _was his first thought when she came to his kingdom last year. But now as he stared at her, he noticed how beautiful she was. He was glad that he was going to actually marry one of the prettiest girls in all the kingdoms.

_"17 isn't that bad of an age to be marrying. Besides father married when he was only 15." _Masaya smiled at his princess. Ichigo looked up from her plate and looked shocked at his expression. He grinned again and she looked around then smiled back.

_"Why is he smiling at me like that?" _Ichigo wondered and pushed her plate aside.

Masaya leaned over to his father and asked, "Father, may I be excused to talk to Ichigo in private?"

The king wiped his mouth and laughed, "Of course." Masaya stood up and bowed muttering 'thank you.' He walked over to Ichigo and pulled out her chair, "Follow me." he whispered in her ear grabbing onto her hand. Ichigo looked down the table at Mint, who slightly blushed and then smiled. Ichigo smiled back, _"This is my chance to tell him that I want to leave."_

The gardens were gorgeous. Flowers from all over the world bloomed everywhere. Special servants took care of them every day. Ichigo was surprised that when Masaya was taking her to the gardens, it was to tell her that he loved her not to talk about her leaving. Masaya pressed his lips on Ichigo's, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Mahshayah!" Ichigo exclaimed as he moved a little further.

"What?" he titled his head, as he broke the kiss.

"This is not what I had in mind." Ichigo narrowed her eyes.

"And what was that?" He let go of her waist.

"I wanted to talk about something." She rubbed her arm, running her hand over the brown fabric.

Masaya sighed a little disappointed and backed away, "What is it?"

"I want to do something before the wedding." Ichigo started.

"And that is?"

"I want to leave to visit my family in my kingdom." Ichigo smiled that she got it out.

"What!" Masaya shouted angrily backing away. I

"Please I just want to see them!" Ichigo pleaded.

"They are more than one thousand miles away from here. It took almost a month to get you hear and now you want to go back?" Masaya shook his head, "The wedding is in a week. We have waited a year for this! You're not leaving. Not now, at least."

"I just need to see them before I go through this! Please?" Ichigo followed after Masaya as he walked back to the castle.

"No, Ichigo! We just can't to that. Not now!" Masaya ignored her attempts and pleads.

"But why not?" Ichigo yelled. Masaya lashed around and smacked her in the cheek. Ichigo staggered back some, rubbing her face.

"Because I am not going to let you ruin my wedding. I am going to be the king of this kingdom and no on will stop me. I want this more than ever and as everything is finally going good you want to ruin it all by leaving for your family. Well no, Ichigo. That is not going to happen." Masaya hissed while slamming the door to the stairs to his study.

Ichigo stood there, her hand still glued to her face, tears whelming in her eyes. Her lip trembled and she cried silently, "I will see my family and no one will stop me!"

…_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: AIIIEEE! My computer crashed just recently so I didn't get the chapter up as soon as I wanted too. Sorry! A little exaggeration about the whole a thousand miles away part but I didn't know what else to put. Like they knew the exact distance back then. So anyways, I have absolutely no idea what to name the kingdoms so it anyone has an idea, I'd be so grateful if you could tell me. Anywho this was short but I'm leaving it so that I can get a good starting point. The chapter really sucked but I promise it'll get better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will try to update soon. Until then-KTHM 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heh! Thank you all my readers and reviewers. Sorry for the long update. Well I do understand that the story is a little on the plain side but you have to realize that it's just the first chapter. I'm working on getting this a little bit better. Anyways, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**

…_Chapter two…_

Silence accumulated the study room but was stopped as Masaya let out another long sigh. He swiped his hand over his face; tiny beads of sweat smearing over his forehead and cheeks. Angrily, he clenched his fist and leaned back in his chair. The sting of that slap still lingered on his hand and every second he would want to yell in frustration. But he contained himself, beating himself up silently in his head.

_"Great way to end a fight." _He would comment, _"That slap would fix everything. All Ichigo wanted was to see her family." _

There was a knock at his door and Masaya quickly glanced over, "Ichigo?" he asked.

"Um no sir." A maid pushed open the door, nervously.

"Oh, I am sorry maid. But I do wish to be alone." Masaya sighed.

"I'm sorry Prince Masaya but I've some terrible news." The maid said shakily.

Masaya stood up, "What is it?"

"It's, uh the Princess."

"What about her?" Masaya became concerned and grasped the maid's shoulders.

"She's locked herself in her bedroom and no one can seem to get her out. But the worst part is, it sounds like there is no sign of life inside. There is no sound of moment or anything." The maid shook her head.

Masaya released the maid and rushed out of his study. The maid blushed and rubbed her hand over her shoulder, where Masaya had held her, _"That Princess sure is lucky to have such a wonderful husband." _She thought as she left Masaya's study.

Ichigo glanced up at the gray castle. If she squinted she could see where Mint was standing, still watching her as she left. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and began walking down the side of the mountain to the town. Hopefully there she could find someone who would direct her towards her kingdom.

The breeze blew Mints hair to the side of her face. She crossed her arms, a frown spread across her face. For a second she regretted what she had done but that feeling left. _"As soon as they realize she's gone they'll be after her and she'll be back in this castle like before." _Mint thought as she watched the red haired girl run down the side of the mountain.

Mint remembered Ichigo telling her, her terrible story of missing her family and then the fight with Masaya. Tears streamed down Ichigo's face nonstop while she sobbed out each and every word. Mint couldn't believe Masaya would even consider harming Ichigo. She gave sympathy to her friend, telling her she knew a way to help her.

They locked Ichigo's bedroom door and packed a few essentials. Mint showed Ichigo a secret door under the dresser for when they were under attack. The door hid stairs that led to another door on the outside of the castle, where no guards could see. More stairs aligned that part of the castle, which led to the side of the mountain. From there Ichigo was free to find her way back to her kingdom. With a last bow and hug Ichigo was gone, leaving Mint to stand and watch her.

If the Masaya or the King were to find out how Ichigo escaped, it would be the dungeon for Mint. Mint shuddered at the thought and blushed when she imagined Masaya scolding her. _"Maybe this was a bad idea." _Mint thought turning back the stairs door.

Ichigo smiled at the people in the town. They seemed so carefree and happy. A little kid laughed and chased after a chicken, his friends laughing and following close behind. This amused Ichigo and she grinned happily not paying attention to where she was walking. That's when she slammed right into someone or more someone slammed right into her.

It took Ichigo a second to realize what had happened. Her bottom hurt and the feeling of rough rocks on the floor scraped under her hands. The hood of her cloak had fallen to her shoulders and she quickly pulled it back over her head.

"Gah! Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!" A little man stood up and apologized in a high pitch voice. He was extremely short and probably reached Ichigo's hip. He had a long blond beard that dragged on the floor.

"Uh, no it was my fault." Ichigo was surprised she could even been knocked over by someone so short.

"Oops!" The little man coughed when he looked over at the boys chasing the chicken. "Uh, I mean, watch where you're going you old toad!" The man growled in a hoarse voice. The little boys began laughing.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo was quite surprised.

"You heard me, you ghastly woman! Watch where you're dragging your large, monstrous feet." The man shook his fist.

"Oh give it up, Pudding!" One of the little boys shouted to the man.

"Yeah, you'll never be a boy!" Another laughed.

"Besides boy's don't have long beards, old men do. Now go knit with the other girls." A larger boy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Shunichi!" The man hissed.

"C'mon, lets go get that chicken." And the boys left, chasing after the poor hen.

The little man pulled off the beard and dropped it on the floor, revealing a small girl. She rubbed her eyes and began to sulk away. Ichigo frowned and walked after the blond girl.

"Hey are you okay?" Ichigo asked when the girl ran down an alley way between two shops.

"I'm fine!" The girl sniffled and slumped next to the wall.

"Why did you want to play with those boys?" Ichigo asked, slumping on the wall next to the girl.

"Well who wouldn't?" The girl snarled, "I mean, who wouldn't want to go on adventures in the Forbidden Forest or, knock on the old witch's door in Leaky Swap and run before she could answer, or catch fairies, or chase chickens?"

Ichigo lowered her eyes and grinned. Where had she heard that before? Actually where _hadn't_ she heard that before? What young boy never said stuff like that? Ever since she was little there have been boys telling her that she couldn't play because they were going on super dangerous adventures.

"Well the forbidden forest has loads of oversized spiders, have you ever seen them come back with spider bites?" asked Ichigo while she crossed her arms.

"No." The girl eyed Ichigo.

"Well have they ever come back soaking wet from Leaky Swamp? Everybody gets wet if they go in that swamp!" Ichigo fiddled with her thumbs.

"Nope." The girl rocked on her heels.

"And have they ever came back with fairies?" Ichigo smiled.

"No!" The girl smiled as well.

"Well then how do you know that stuff happened?"

"I don't." She shook her head, blond strands hitting her cheeks.

"Then none of it happened, well besides chasing the chicken part." Ichigo patted the girl's head.

"Wow! I guess you're right." She said astonished.

"So what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Pudding." Pudding smiled, "Who are you?"

"Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"Wow, you have the same name as that princess locked up in our King's castle." Pudding began to trot out of the alleyway.

"I guess I do." Ichigo had almost forgotten about the villagers knowing about her.

"Hey, come to my house. I'm selling magic things for cheap today." Pudding skipped off to a small tent aligned next to the shops.

"Actually Pudding, I need a map." Ichigo said as she entered the tent, pushing the door flap away. "Wow!" Ichigo gazed around the room. Jars and vials filled with colored smoke or water were placed around the room on small shelves. She walked next to a counter with a cat sitting on it. Ichigo glanced at the cat and it magically turned into a rat.

Ichigo shrieked in terror and backed away into a cupboard filled with more jars and vials. They rattled at the movement and Ichigo froze in her place.

"Pudding!" She shrieked.

"Yeah?" Pudding replied as she crawled out from beneath a table.

"What is that thing?" she pointed at the rat that then turned into an owl.

"Oh, don't mind Hisa. He does that when he sees new animals. He likes to imitate them." Pudding ran her hand over the owl that then turned into a small silvery dragon. The dragon looked up at Ichigo with its silver eyes and a flash ran over them, sending shivers down her spine.

"Now what did you need a map too?" Pudding asked walking to a container full of rolled up scrolls.

"Uh, I need a map to the Kingdom of Krystic." Ichigo glanced nervously at the small dragon again. She was glad it wasn't a full sized dragon; just a dwarf one, about the size of a large eagle.

"Whoa! That's really far." Pudding remarked as she pulled out scroll after scroll, "Why are you going way down over there?"

"To see some family." Ichigo replied as she dug through her small bag that dangled on a belt around her waist. She pulled out a few gold coins and jingled them in her hand.

The dragon looked up and took notice to the sound. It stared at Ichigo, almost entranced in the sound. Pudding pulled out another scroll and grinned, knowing that was the one. Then she dropped it when she heard Ichigo screaming again.

"What is it?" Pudding yelled as she looked up. The flapping sound made Pudding gasp and she immediately pulled a potion out of her pocket. The dragon flapped its wings vigorously, flying above Ichigo's head. With its sharp talons, it ripped the hood of Ichigo's cloak from her head and it fell her shoulders.

Pudding opened the jar and green smoke filled the room. She then ran to a window and opened it, letting the green smoke out. As the room slowly cleared, Ichigo coughed waving the smoke away from her face.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, pulling her hood back over her head.

"Oh, that was a potion for Hisa. He only flies when something really interest him and the smoke caused him to fall asleep." Pudding picked up the snoring dragon and set it in a cage, "Here's you map." Pudding held out the scroll. Ichigo took it and opened it. She read over some of the cities and frowned. Pudding was right when she said that the Kingdom was far. It would take forever for Ichigo to get there on foot. But she had no choice and handed Pudding the gold coins as she left the tent.

"Where do you live? We can play together sometime." Pudding smiled.

"I, uh, live up on a mountain…somewhere else." Ichigo said looking around nervously.

"Oh? What mountain?" Pudding asked again but something caught her attention poking out from beneath Ichigo's cloak hood. A bright blue gem dangled by her forehead and Pudding stared at it for a moment, ignoring Ichigo's explanation on where she lived.

"Whoa." Pudding mumbled.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"What is that thing?" Pudding asked pointing.

Ichigo became uncomfortable and looked around, "What thing?"

"That!" Pudding pointed at Ichigo's head.

"Uh, my cloak?" Ichigo backed away.

"No under it." Pudding stepped closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Well it was nice meeting you. Bye!" And with that Ichigo began hurrying away towards the Forbidden Forest. Pudding narrowed her eyes and ran back inside the tent.

"C'mon Hisa!" she whispered waking up the dragon. "She wont get away that easy."

* * *

…_To be continued…_

A/N: Seriously crappy chapter but I'm taking too long to update and I have no other ideas. Sorry everyone if I let you down a little. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Not much else to say except sorry for the long wait. Well please read and review. Until the next chapter-KTHM

**Shunichi: Son of Shin **

**Hisa: Long lasting **

**(I forget if there was more! Oh and PS if people are still reading this part, the kingdom where Ichigo used to live it pronounced 'Kri-steek'. Don't ask how I came up with it.) **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You people are too kind! Thank you my reviewers and my readers. Anyways, as I promised Ryou would be in the chapter, probably somewhere in the middle or end. Heh. Yes, not much else to say except onto the chapter! Roger!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew!

* * *

**

…_Chapter three…_

When Ichigo thought she was far enough from Pudding she leaned against a huge tree that must've been a million years old, just by its width and length. She took a deep breath and retrieved the scroll from the small belt around her waist. Opening it to view the map where to start, she smiled to herself.

_"I'm going to see my family!" _Ichigo thought her smile growing. She read the map to see where the closest village was, which wasn't that far. She would just have to get past the Forbidden Forest and go a couple of more yards further. Ichigo closed the scroll and tied it back around her waist. Then she looked around and sighed, if only she knew which way she was going…

Tragically Masaya rammed open the door with the help of some guards and rushed into the Ichigo's empty room. He looked around in it for a second then turned to his guards, "Find her!" he commanded and the guards nodded, responding, "Yes sir!"

He went to the open window, the breeze softly blowing the white curtains inward. He looked outside it, staring at the small kingdom before him. He sighed and bowed his head forward, staring straight down at the earth that the castle rested on. He gasped, getting nauseous from the height and backed away. He held his head for a moment but went back to the window when something caught his eye.

Masaya stared down again at what was actually beneath him and noticed the staircase on the side of the castle. That led to a door but what did that door lead to? Masaya pondered this for a moment and turned to his guards. They were still tearing up the bedroom looking for Ichigo everywhere. Some were ever stupid enough to look inside her dresser and stare at the possessions she had.

"Move." Masaya said shoving past some of the guards who were crowded around the dresser. They backed away and watched Masaya push the dresser away from where it originally stood. Then he stopped and looked beneath him. There was the escape door that led to the outside of the castle. Judging on how it was placed someone had been in it recently. Masaya grew extremely angry and worried at the same time.

"Guards!" Masaya beckoned them.

"Yes sir?" They shouted.

"It seems my princess has escaped." A slight smirk spreading across his face, "And we're going to find her. No matter what." …

Another twig snapped and Ichigo jumped about ten feet in the air again. When she noticed she was the one who stepped on the stick she relaxed, resting against another tree. "Settle down," She said out loud, "It's not even night yet. And you're getting close to the next village. Hopefully."

She gathered herself and began walking again. The only reason Ichigo was afraid of the Forbidden Forest was because of the oversized spiders that came out at night. They weren't all that big but they were still dangerous (and scary). Above Ichigo, the treetops shook as something hit their branches. Leaves fluttered down, some hitting Ichigo on the head, but she ignored it, her mind completely set on her destination.

_Squeak!_ A small dragon tilted its head in interest. Brown eyes focused on its prey and watched it intently. Ichigo lifted herself over an old log and the hunter jumped to the next tree, grabbing a branch and pulling itself to the trunk of the tree.

_Squeak! _The dragon called again, flapping its silver wings.

"Shhh! Hisa! Don't blow our cover." The blond girl scolded her dragon.

_Squeak!_ It stared at his owner.

"We're going to jump down to that log Ichigo just hopped over. And then we'll get her!" Pudding smiled, making a fist. She then set the dragon on her back. "But in order to do this, you need to keep helping me with your wings. Kay? You understand, Hisa? We're not hopping trees anymore. We're sailing to that log!" Pudding pointed.

_Squeak!_ Hisa replied. "That's my boy!" Pudding laughed and squatted on the branch, her arms spread out in front of her as if she were Superman. "Ready? Steady. Go!" And Pudding jumped, her feet aiming for the old log.

The thing is you can never rely on your pets, Pudding found out as Hisa panicked at the sudden jump and let go. Hisa flapped his wings, watching as his owner fell to the ground.

"HISA!" Pudding screeched as she plummeted towards the old log. Then she hit it; dust and pieces of old rotted wood blew everywhere.

Ichigo turned around immediately at the sound of screaming and watched as something hit the old log. _Squawk! _An animal called and Ichigo looked up. A hawk soared down to the destroyed log and called again, turning into a small silver dragon.

"Pudding!" Ichigo gasped and ran to the shattered log...

Masaya wasn't a detective. He didn't have a clue. Not a single clue on how to help him find Ichigo. Since that wouldn't help with his 'investigation' he would need to hire real help. Which meant getting a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters weren't easy to come across especially since they hid away from the world, only coming out from their corners when money was jingled.

Masaya was grateful that he was part of royalty, to have access to anything, including Bounty Hunters. All he had to do was tell his father and it would all be taken care of. Though this time his father did not seem pleased with Masaya's wish.

"The Princess is missing!" Masaya's father roared.

"Yes." Masaya said quietly.

"How did this happen? Were you two not happily wandering the gardens earlier today?" Masaya's father inquired, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes but," Masaya stopped and bowed his head. His father stared at him, cocking an eyebrow, "We got into a fight and that's why I _think_ she ran away."

"Well why in the world would she go through the trouble to run away for _just_ that reason?" The King scratched his head again.

Masaya swallowed, "So can we still get that bounty hunter?" …

The sun set, leaving streaks of red in the gray sky. Not that Ichigo could tell though, the trees covered up most of what she could see of the sky. She sat on her knees rubbing two sticks together, trying to get a fire to start in the pile of leaves she had gathered. _Squeak! _Every two minutes or so the tiny dragon would squeak up in the tree that she sat under. And Ichigo would look up to check on Pudding or ignore it.

The small girl lay unconscious on top of Ichigo's cloak, her small chest rising slowly as it filled with air_. "When she hit that old log, it must've been a terrifying experience or a painful one," _Ichigo thought, _"Or both!" _

The squeak from the tree went off again and Ichigo looked at Pudding. Still nothing. She had been out for a couple of hours. When she hit the log, Ichigo ran to Pudding waving the dust away. It was like smoke, thick and hard to see through. Than she found Pudding in-between to mountains of old rotted wood. Little splinters of wood were under her white dust caked skin and there were scrapes all along her arms and face. Her ankle pants and shirt were ripped and bugs were crawling everywhere. She looked dead!

Ichigo then picked up Pudding and ran from the log (mostly because she was creeped out by the bugs). When she got tired and thought she was far enough from the insects she set Pudding down and began to pull out water from a container around her waist. She wet her cloak and wiped the cuts and dust from Puddings face and arms. Ichigo felt like she was taking care of her own child or something. _"Something I might have to get used to when I return to Masaya, that is, if I do!" _Ichigo had thought as she laid out the cloak for Pudding to sleep on.

The cool air came rushing past Ichigo's face and her teeth began to chatter. The tiny hairs on her arms stood up and she shivered. Night had approached. The darkness consumed the sky and Ichigo began to quickly rub the sticks together.

"Please!" she whispered through her gritted teeth, "Please? Just a spark?" Still nothing. Then she sighed, throwing the sticks into the pile of leaves.

"Even if we do survive the night from the cold we wont survive the giant spiders!" Ichigo stated as she crawled next to Pudding. She touched Pudding's cheek and coldness that reminded her of death, made her tear her hand away quickly.

"Pudding?" Ichigo whispered and set her hand on Pudding's shoulder. She shook it slightly and called her name, "Pudding?" she asked louder and shook her shoulder even more. Fear struck Ichigo and she began to frantically shake Pudding, "Pudding! Pudding! Pudding! Wake up!" Tears rolled down Ichigo's cheeks as she kept shaking Pudding. After another squeak from up in the tree, Ichigo gathered Pudding in her arms and held her, crying softly into her dusk covered hair.

"Pudding." Ichigo whispered, her tears turning into mud as it hit Pudding's hair…

Masaya crossed his arms, an angry look spread across his face. He stood next to his father, sneering at the bounty hunter they had brought in. He was young but looked older than Masaya. He had blond hair and blue eyes that made Masaya want to tear his nails through the pretty-boy's face. Maybe it was the sarcastic tone that he gave to Masaya's father that made Masaya want to just slam his knuckles into this guys gut! Or maybe it was the attitude that he had no intention of finding Ichigo that pissed Masaya off!

"She's very special to Masaya." The king remarked as he spoke the bounty hunter.

"Is she?" The bounty hunter asked and then gave Masaya a 'look'. Masaya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Yes, she's his fiancé. They were going to be wed in the next few days but she just ran away and we need you to get her back as soon as you can." The king gave a feeble and kind smile.

"Sure. I can get her back, for a price." The bounty hunter grinned.

The king chuckled, "Oh but of course!" with that he clapped his hands and a maid rushed in with a satchel of gold. "And there's much more where that came from."

Ryou stared at the bag in the maid's hands and smirked, "What does she look like?"

"Oh," the King looked at his son. Masaya rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt, "This is my sons picture of her." The king said and handed the old photo to the bounty hunter. (Photodrawing of the person) He examined it for a minute and shoved the photo into the side of his boot.

"Hey!" Masaya wailed and went to grab the picture but his father stopped him, "He needs that picture to find Ichigo, Masaya."

Masaya glared at the bounty hunter and he smiled back. "By the way, what is your name?" Asked the king.

"Shirogane." He replied and took the bag of money, "Ryou Shirogane."…

… _Squeak! _Hisa's call echoed through the Forbidden Forest. The trees and bushes shook from the scattering animals that prowled the night. Hisa snorted up in the tree and watched his owner closely. He wouldn't leave that tree until he was called too. Ichigo pulled Pudding's body closer to her and tugged the cloak closer. _"When I get to the next town I'll have to get another blanket." _Ichigo thought and held Pudding's wrist.

She sighed with relief again when she felt Pudding's pulse. Ichigo had worked herself up, thinking Pudding was dead without checking for a heartbeat. When she saw Pudding open her mouth to exhale a breath, Ichigo knew she was alive. First she was relieved, and then she felt stupid.

"_Judging on how the sky is slowly beginning to lighten it might be around 5:00 AM," _Ichigo thought as she shook Pudding lightly again, _"So maybe Pudding will wake up." _

"Pudding?" Ichigo whispered. Pudding answered this time, with some sort of gurgling noise. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and sat on her knees, "Pudding? Wake up."

Pudding muffled a noise and rolled over on her stomach. Ichigo glared at Pudding and shook her violently by her shoulders, "Pudding! Wake up now!"

"Wha-at?" Pudding slurred, her eyes still shut.

"Get up!" Ichigo stood up. Pudding opened an eye and stared up at Ichigo.

"Oh shoot!" Pudding exclaimed and sat up. Then her expression changed to pain and she held her arms out, "Ow!" she cried.

"You might want to be a little careful, you got beat up pretty badly." Ichigo said and pulled the container of water out of her waistband.

"Someone beat me up?" Pudding's eyes grew wide.

"No, you fell down from a tree and hit an old log." Ichigo explained and handed Pudding the container of water. Pudding shoved the bottle in her mouth and chugged the water.

"Oh yeah," she said when she was finished, "I remember falling but that was it."

"You blacked out," Ichigo grabbed Pudding's arms.

"Owie!" she howled as Ichigo lifted her up.

"Pudding you're going to have to walk." Ichigo stated.

"But it hurts." Pudding whined.

"Well, the next village isn't that far away. If we walk now, we can make it before the shops open and get you some medicine." Ichigo said while picking up her stuff, "We were lucky to survive the night."

"Why?" Pudding asked as she hobbled next to Ichigo.

"Because we didn't die from the cold and the giant spiders didn't attack us." Ichigo smiled and shook out her cloak.

"Oh, well when Hisa squeaks, it hurts other animals ears so they might've stayed away for that reason." Ichigo stared down at Pudding as she grinned. Rolling her eyes Ichigo asked, "Why were you even following me?"

"Cause," Pudding started and then stopped, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Ichigo asked.

"Your head band?" Pudding pointed.

"Uh," Ichigo touched her head. _"Oh no! Where is it?" _she wondered frantically and swirled around, looking on the ground to see if she dropped it.

"Hey Ichigo?" Pudding asked as she watched Ichigo run in circles.

"Huh?" Ichigo answered hardly listening.

"Are you the princess?" Pudding asked. Ichigo slowly turned and looked at Pudding. _"Oh no." _she thought.

…_To be continued…

* * *

_

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long, long wait. Just way too many things to count! Anyways, pretty much the laziest chapter I can write. It's actually too short for such a long wait. Sorry guys! Anyways, more Ryou to come in the next chapters, and what will become of Ichigo and Pudding? All I the next chapter! Sorry again guys, I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. -KTHM 

**NEW recommended books: **

**-Maximum Ride: Schools out forever! **

**-Chibi Vampire**

**-Pitchy Pitchy Pitch (exactly like Tokyo Mew Mew!) **

**I totally recommend these! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey all my readers and reviewers! How have you all been? A nice summer for most of you I hope. Anyways, a while ago I got a review asking if I was going to update. And I thought about it and was like, well as long as people are reading my story, I might as well. I'm so sorry for the wait too. I didn't think very many people were interested in this story so I had no intentions of continuing it but now I know some people are so I guess I'll continue it.

* * *

… _Chapter four…_

Ichigo let out a loud yet nervous laugh, "Of course not!" she shouted. Pudding stared at Ichigo unbelieving. "Well let's get a move on to that town." Ichigo exclaimed ignoring Pudding's stare. Pudding grabbed onto Ichigo's dress sleeve and tugged it slightly.

"Ichigo," Pudding started, "It's alright to tell me. I promise I won't tell no one! Not… not even Hisa! I promise!" Pudding said, her eyes growing wide and innocent. Ichigo swallowed, how on Earth could she get out of this one? She looked at Pudding again then grinned. Maybe she could trust this girl.

Leaning down so that she was face to face with Pudding she quietly whispered, "If you tell anyone, I'm going to be in big trouble. So you cant say anything! You promise?" Pudding's eyes light up and she smiled happily.

"Promise!" she assured with an enthusiastic nod. Ichigo smiled, patted Puddings head, and turned back to the forest.

"Okay lets get a move on then." She said and started walking towards their destination. Pudding slowly walked next to Ichigo and looked up at her, "Hey Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at Pudding, "Yeah?"

"Is it true when you're a princess you get to marry the prince?"

Ichigo stared at Pudding then rolled her eyes, "Yes. It is true."

Pudding giggled with a slight blush, "Wow! You sure are lucky that you get to marry Prince Masaya then."

"If you want to call that _lucky_." Ichigo continued walking…

"_This Ryou Shirogane for sure can't be trusted."_ Masaya convinced himself as he started to gather stuff in his room. The crisp coolness of the morning began to coast in through his window and he glanced out it, watching the blond haired boy make his way into the town. Another growl of anger grew in his throat and he hurriedly finished packing what he needed into his small bag. _"I'm going to make sure he really finds Ichigo." _He inhaled deeply and swung the bag over his shoulder, quickly grabbing his cloak as he walked out of the room. Though following this boy may have been harder then he thought…

The mornings sunlight rays began to peak over the straw roofed houses as Ryou Shirogane made his way into the town. He watched a few children run in circles after each other for a moment then glanced at an older looking man sitting against one of the stone houses. He approached the man without caution and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When the old man just continued to snore Ryou sighed, turning to the children without any other choice.

"Hey." He whistled at the kids and they froze, turning to look at Ryou, their innocent eyes wide with speculation. Ryou smirked slightly then nodded for the kids to come over. They warily walked over to him and continued to stare, all the fun they were having slowly dripping away as their attention was now focused on Ryou. After a few minutes of no one speaking, Ryou sighed with annoyance.

"Do you know where the forbidden forest is?" he asked, staring at the kids uninterestedly. They all nodded in unison and this amused Ryou slightly as he cocked an eyebrow. Their mouths dangled open naively and their eyes stayed glued to him as if he were their new god. Ryou ran his hand over his face, his long day starting to set in.

"Will you tell me?" He asked, his voice tinted with annoyance. One of the kids lifted his hand, pointing it in front of him, his mouth still dangling open. "That way." The boy said quietly. Ryou looked in the direction and nodded thanks, leaving quickly. An enthusiastic mumble of admiration broke out between the kids as they watched Ryou go.

Ryou managed to catch a few words that they kids were exchanging and he grinned at their childish veneration. _"Cool?" _he wondered momentarily as he approached the line of trees that started the forbidden forest. He let out a quiet chuckle and started to walk into the jumble of trees.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am."…

Ichigo pushed her way through the tangled shrubbery, ignoring the scrapes and cuts she got from the sharp twigs and branches. It had been like that for almost an hour and the further she walked into the forest with Pudding; the more she noticed the forest was becoming thicker with plants.

"You know Princess Ichigo, I can hold those bushes back for you." Pudding stated as she walked behind Ichigo. She finished plucking out the splinters on her left arm and she was beginning to work on her right arm. Digging her nails under the sliver of wood she quickly pulled it out and dropped it to the ground.

Ichigo sighed with irritation and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. That had been the most annoying thing she'd heard all day, _Princess Ichigo._ She turned to Pudding and gave a slight exasperated look. "Look," she started, waving her hands like she was trying to clear the air, "from now on don't call me _Princess Ichigo_ just Ichigo ok?"

Pudding stared at Ichigo blankly and tilted her head, "Huh?" Ichigo rolled her eyes again, this had been the third time all morning.

"Remember? I can't be found out? My identity has to stay a secret? Ring any bells?" Ichigo stared at Pudding, waiting for the answer.

"Oh! Oh _ya_!" Pudding exaggerated as she remembered. She held her fingers to her lips as if she going to "shh" and nodded. _"Talk about your delayed reaction."_ Ichigo thought.

"But it is a bad habit." Pudding shrugged, shaking her head ingenuously. "You're royalty and everyone was taught that you call royalty by their stance. Like Prince and Princess and King and Joker."

"I don't think Joker is royalty Pudding and please just _pretend_ that I'm not royalty." Ichigo started and began to trudge through the thick vegetation, "I'm just like everyone else, a simple commoner. Try to think of me more as that."

"Well I can do that easier now that your crown is gone." Pudding pulled another splinter out of her arm, flinching as she did so.

"Oh, that is right huh?" Ichigo paused a second. She had felt beyond horrible about losing that crown and her heart tightened whenever she thought about it. _"Maybe I should have just placed it in a bag? It would have been quite safer." _She thought over and over again. Grief and regret of not doing that settled in and she sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it now and she stepped over another plant, cracking a branch under her shoe.

Hisa from the top of the tree branches squeaked at the noise and soared down close to Pudding. Ichigo glanced back at the small, silver dragon and shivered, the memory of it turning into different animals scared her slightly. Where did Pudding get such an animal? Pudding lightly held out her splinter-less arm for the dragon and it softly landed on it, squeaking again.

"Hisa and I are hungry Ichigo." Pudding complained, carefully stepping over a bush. Her legs and arms were still sore but as she continued to walk and move the pain started to gradually go away.

Ichigo pulled out her map and stared at it, "Ok just another few yards away and we should be in the next town. From there we'll get food, water, and other supplies." She rolled the map back up and placed it in the belt loop around her waist.

Pudding ran her hand over Hisa's head and continued to follow Ichigo, "Hey Pri…I mean Ichigo, did you even tell Prince Masaya that you were leaving?"

Ichigo laughed a bit angrily and kicked a bush, breaking its small branches and sending its leaves everywhere, "Yes. Yes I did!" Pudding looked taken aback at Ichigo's anger and paused a second before asking another question.

"Then why didn't he come with you?" Pudding looked at Hisa.

"Prince Masaya doesn't have time to accompany me on such a trip." Ichigo ducked under a low branch.

"Then why do you have to keep your identity a secret?" Pudding narrowed her eyes slightly. Curiosity and interest sparked in her and she followed closer to Ichigo, wanting to hear more.

Ichigo swallowed nervously. _"I must remember to remind myself not to talk to strangers any longer. Especially younger girls who ask too many questions." _She thought and stepped through another bush.

"Because Pudding, I'm not allowed to be doing this. I wasn't allowed to go but I _need_ to go!" Ichigo whirled around so that she was facing Pudding. "I need to see my family before I actually go on with the wedding! You don't realize how hard it is even knowing that your family isn't going to see their only daughter go down the aisle. I miss them too much to do this without seeing them."

Ichigo began to hyperventilate slightly and she pressed her hand to her chest, a sobbing sound catching in her throat. Pudding's mouth went agape and she stepped back to examine what she had in front of her: a princess that was having a miniature panic attack. Pudding swallowed and set her hand up on Ichigo's shoulder, which was now trembling excessively.

"I understand Ichigo, I mean, I don't even have a family." Pudding grinned weakly, tears catching in her big brown eyes. Ichigo stopped and stared down at Pudding. Her heart tightened again in her chest and she felt tears coming to her own eyes. Dropping to her knees, Ichigo wrapped her arms tightly around Pudding.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said into Pudding's hair. "I'm really, really sorry."…

…The forbidden forest, Masaya noticed, was apparently not an easy place to find someone. The trees towered over him, higher than his castle he presumed at one point and the shrubbery was higher than his knees.

"_How come I was not aware of the dangers of this forest before? Anyone who could perhaps wonder into here would most likely get lost. It is only common sense to know that this place is hazardous though. But even then, a mere child could amble into here and not have realized that he would be lost." _Masaya became then cautious of his surroundings and shivered with uneasiness.

It was going to take him a while to find the precise way that Shirogane had taken. Hell, he didn't even know if he could find his way out of the Forbidden Forest if he got lost. But then again, he did forewarn a few close guards that if he did not return within a few days that he was most likely lost. _Lost_ was such a strong word though, he had used a word like mislaid.

"Plus," he added quietly to himself, "I am a man. I will never get lost." With that, he trudged deeper into the Forbidden Forest, his manliness obviously showing but with no one to see. _"As long as I am apparent that I am strong and fearless, I can do this on my own then." _He thought with a sly grin.

His own personal gloating though, blinded his vision of the large spider dangling from a tree branch and he hit it unintentionally. It flew back on its thin yet strong, long thread of web and came flying back towards Masaya's face in one swinging motion. Before it even got two inches in front of Masaya's face though, there was a shrill scream from his mouth.

Terror struck him harder then ever and he stumbled back, running away from the spider at such a fast speed that he brought up some of the shrubbery and grass. There was a snicker from behind the tree and the blond haired bounty hunter stepped out from behind it.

"What a man." He smirked, "So much for trust. I guess I'm actually going to have to search for this girl in order to get paid. Princey boy will be on my tail the entire time." He watched Masaya run until he was out of site then turned back to the small golden crown resting on the ground under some leaves. He squatted down next to it and brushed away some of the foliage.

Picking up the crown, Ryou peered in the direction of a broken log. He scratched his chin in wonder and proposed he was on the right trail. Taking out the picture of Ichigo he smiled slightly to himself.

"Well she won't be too hard to find in this forest." He laughed quietly, "She's too pretty to not be noticed."

* * *

A/N: I know. I suck at updating. But I actually wasn't going to update this story if you read the top authors note. But I guess I am now. I'll try more. But till the next chapter- KTHM 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Curious about anything? Read bottom authors note. Thank you. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM and I do not own Leon.**

Please excuse if I'm missing anything, I haven't been on FanFiction for a while.

* * *

_...Chapter Five..._

"Ha-Achoo!" Ichigo was taken aback by the huge sneeze that flew straight at her now surprised face. Pudding rubbed her nose and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I was trying to stop that sneeze by talking."

"B-Bless you." Ichigo stuttered, blinking rapidly before standing up and wiping Pudding's sneeze from her own face. Pudding stared up at Ichigo, "Now what were you apologizin' about?" she rubbed the sneeze tears from her eyes and smiled her wide childish grin.

"I am so stupid," Ichigo said aloud to herself, pressing her hand to her head. Pudding stared in curiosity and sustained her laughter at what Ichigo said.

"You're not that stupid," She replied humorously.

Ichigo shook her head and rubbed her hand over her face thinking, _"I cannot believe I got emotional over sneeze tears." _Sighing loudly she looked at Pudding and mumbled, "Alright, let us leave now."

Pudding nodded and whistled for Hisa, walking quickly after the princess, "I wonder what's gotten into her." Pudding whispered to her pet as it landed with a soft thud on her shoulder.

_"Must be the stress."_ She thought, picking up the pace as Ichigo walked a little faster, clumsily stumbling over a loose shrub in the process.

Ichigo looked back at Pudding and pulled back some branches as she squeezed through two closely grown together threes, "So," she began, making grumbling noises as she struggled to free herself from the trees, "What happened to your family?"

Ichigo questioned herself whether or not it was a good question to be asking so soon considering she hardly knew the small girl, but curiosity kept knocking her mind so she quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh," Pudding stared at the red headed girl and squinted her eyes, "I don't know really." She grabbed hold of a branch and swung herself through the small space between the two trees. Patting her head and running further up head, only pausing to wince at the soreness of her legs, she added, "I guess I shouldn't say I have _nooo_ family because I do have my grandpa."

"Oh," Ichigo replied, watching Hisa take flight from Pudding's shoulder every time the small girl twirled around in a circle, "did he raise you?" she asked after a moment.

Pudding looked back over her shoulder, raising her arms towards the tree blocked sky, "Oh, yeah he did. He left me all the stuff in my tent. I ran the shop with him, for a while at least."

"What happened," Ichigo inquired aloud.

Hisa cawed loudly, taking the shape of a crow and flew further ahead of the two girls. Pudding smiled widely and looked at Ichigo with her bright brown eyes, "He musta' found something!"

Pudding laughed loudly and skipped off after the shape shifting dragon, disappearing behind a line of trees. Ichigo smiled and rubbed the side of her head.

"I sincerely hope Masaya has not done anything rash since I've left," She said quietly to herself, "Surely by now he's figured out I've left." She sighed and glanced over her shoulder before walking through the line of trees that hid Pudding...

Prince Masaya Aoyama was not known for his stealth, at least that was what Ryou Shirogane thought as he watched the prince run quickly behind a tree not far from where Ryou stood, examining the ruins of a dead log. After the fiftieth time the bounty hunter heard a twig snapped, he whirled around and pointed at young man peering at him from behind a different tree.

"You." He simply said, his eyes narrowing at Masaya. The prince didn't move.

Ryou beckoned for Masaya to come over and the young prince emerged from his hiding spot, glaring back at the bounty hunter. Their gazes met in a cold staring contest until Masaya finally took a few steps toward Ryou.

"What are you doing?" Ryou growled.

Masaya's expression softened and he replied sternly, "I do not trust you."

Ryou was silent for a moment then smirked, "You're smart." he said.

"How do you expect me not to follow you then?" Masaya shouted, rolling his palms into fists.

Ryou looked down at the broken log and gazed across the few directions he assumed the princess would take. He tapped his chin a moment then looked back at Masaya again, "I don't. But believe me, if I find your princess and you end up missing in this maze of a forest, daddy will be doubling the amount I use to find you."

Masaya snarled at the blond haired boy, which Ryou quickly replied with a slick smile.

"I will be on your tail the entire time. I have guards who would hunt me down if I were lost and then I would be right back after you, you slimy thief!" The prince growled.

Ryou rolled his blue eyes, "Calm down, _Prince Masaya_," Ryou spat, "Your precious father hasn't quite paid me in full. I'll find your little princess and be on my way." The bounty hunter said, circling Masaya like a vicious animal circling its prey.

Masaya watched Ryou, turning his head whenever the bounty hunter stepped behind him, "How can I trust the words coming from your lying mouth?"

Ryou paused, narrowing his eyes, "How about a little proposition, if I may?"

Masaya gave a wry expression, "That is?"

"If I don't get your princess back to you within a month, I make a promise not to accept your fathers money. If I do however, you pay me in double."

"A month?" Masaya repeated. Ryou nodded.

"We will be wed in a week," Masaya shook his head.

"With you on my tail -stopping me like this- it'll be longer." The bounty hunter sighed, annoyed obviously.

Masaya pondered the deal Ryou had offered him, debating in his head whether or not the bounty hunter could be trusted enough with it. He glanced at Ryou, who had turned his attention else where. _"If Ichigo went as far as to run away," _Masaya thought, _"she'll be kicking and screaming as she's dragged back. Which will give this bounty hunter scum a very difficult time."_ Masaya's lips curled at the bittersweet thought and he cleared his throat. He had waited years to finally take over his fathers thrown and rule the small kingdom known as Leon and as the week approached to Ichigo's and his wedding, he became more anxious to finally take that position.

_"The sooner Ichigo is brought home, the sooner I'll have my wish,"_ Masaya concluded with a silent nod.

"Okay Shirogane," the prince turned to Ryou, outstretching his hand, "You have yourself a deal. Bring her back sooner than a month and I promise to pay you triple what my father originally paid you."

The bounty hunter smiled wickedly and took Masaya's hand, "You know how to make a deal with the devil, Prince Masaya. It was nice doing business with you."...

The clearing Ichigo had entered was enough to make her scream loudly with joy. It was one step closer to being back in the arms of her parents, she thought as she took off through another set of trees, running, skipping, soaring through the thinning of vegetation and forest. She could already see the houses and stores of merchants and commoners rising in the horizon. With a push through another bush, Ichigo burst out through to the clearing on top of a hill, her arms flying open as the fresh morning air brushed her face and arms. Pudding trotted up next to Ichigo from the forest and smiled at the sight of the town beneath them, _"Thank goodness Hisa found this_."she thought.

Squinting her eyes, the young girl pointed to the rows and rows of merchants in the market area, "Look there Ichigo, that's where I would work if I lived in this town." she said.

Ichigo followed Pudding's gaze and squinted at what was considered the market, "Oh," she answered, "we'll have to go there next to get more supplies, but first we should go to the local doctor to see if there is any way we can patch up your arms and legs."

Pudding rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lease princess, all that guy will do is give you an expensive potion and say that I'll be fine in a week."

Ichigo raised her eyebrows, "You are all cut up."

"I'm a fast healer," Pudding flexed her arms, hiding her pained expression with a grin.

"Of course," Ichigo crossed her arms and began down the hill, "We will see later when you are crying."

"I don't cry!" Pudding protested, running down the hill after Ichigo.

"You should not lie like that Pudding," the princess snickered.

The small building to the local doctor was close to finding a hole in the wall, lodged between two larger buildings, Ichigo noticed as a local man pointed it out. A shade of deep green-almost olive- painted the stone wall with a sign above a brown oak door, proclaiming that the man whom worked there was indeed a doctor.

"Doctor P. Ai?" Pudding read aloud, questioning if that was really the name of the man that worked there, "Potions and remedies for all problems."

Ichigo looked at the sign as well and paused a moment before reaching for the knocker to the door, "I wonder if there are any other doctors in this town?" she asked herself.

"Why? I told you I'm a fast healer. We don't have to go here at all." Pudding answered the question not directed to her.

Ichigo looked at Pudding, "You're a very bad liar. I will not tolerate your wining all the way Krystic. You are going to have something put on those cuts so they will heal faster then on your own, or so you say." the princess said, annoyed.

A grumble came from the young girl as Ichigo reached for the knocker of the door. Brushing her fingers against the cool metal, Ichigo gripped the handle to the knocker and clanked it hard against the base. Pudding smiled at looked up at Ichigo, "Can I try?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, well I just knocked," Ichigo explained.

"Please? Please? Please?" Pudding smiled wider, her eyebrows raising.

"I already knocked, Pudding." Ichigo sighed.

"But it looks like _soooo _much fun," Pudding ran her hand over the shabby brown dog that Hisa had transformed into earlier. The dog whined and looked at Ichigo.

"You both are irritating," Ichigo closed her eyes, pretending not to see nor hear Pudding and her transforming dragon creature.

"Ichigo!" the young girl whined, "Ichi_goooo_."

Silence.

"You are the meanest!" Pudding huffed, stomping her food against the rocked paved street.

"Meanest?" Ichigo answered, clearly becoming defensive, "I am taking you to the doctor! How in the world is that mean at all?"

"You're just mean," Pudding grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the princess.

"Why you.."Ichigo glared at the girl but stopped as she noticed the door creak open.

"Uhm, h-hello?" A small voice asked.

"Hi!" Pudding sang.

"Hi, we are here to see Doctor P." Ichigo stated, tilting her head at the person hiding behind the door.

There was a pause and the door slowly opened more, "I-I'm sorry," a teenage girl revealed herself, "But the doctor isn't in at the moment."

Ichigo frowned, "When do you believe he'll be back in?"

"It's hard to say," the girl answered, fiddling with a long strand of braided jade colored hair, "because I'm not entirely too sure where he went." she grinned nervously.

"Well my friend here," Ichigo set her hand on Pudding's shoulder, "fell from a tree and is a little scratched up and bruised. We only really wanted something to put on her arms so they heal faster."

"My names Pudding," Pudding smiled at the girl.

"Ah," The girl opened the door all the way and crouched down next to Pudding, "My name is Lettuce Midorikawa. May I see your scratches?"

Pudding held out her arm and the girl known as Lettuce softly took Pudding's arm and examined it quietly.

"You're lucky you did not break an arm or leg or anything serious," Lettuce told Pudding and stood up, "Please come in."

The inside of the small building known as Dr. P. Ai's office smelled of sweet flowers and old candle wax. A large window in the back, veiled by a soft beige curtain let in a fair amount of light and lit up the majority of the building. Rooms were separated by walls and doors painted in light colors. Lettuce walked from a room, holding a clear jar filled with a murky jelly like substance and thin shredded pieces of white fabric.

Setting the jar on a wooden table next to Pudding, Lettuce smiled and rubbed her dark jade eyes, "Now let's fix you up a bit."

Pudding swung her legs carelessly off the table and held out her arm for Lettuce, "Are you a doctor too?"

"No," Lettuce answered, opening the jar, "I'm, uh, an assistant sort of." She looked at Ichigo. The princess smiled and ran her hand over Pudding's dusty, messy hair.

"How long have you been working with the doctor?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhm," Lettuce took a piece of fabric and dipped it in the jelly, carefully running it over Pudding's scratches, "N-Not too long really. I'm not as great as him. I know a few things, but not much." She said and took a long strip of fabric, wrapping it under Pudding's elbow and criss crossing it until it a covered the scratches and tied at the wrist.

"Whoa," Pudding and Ichigo said in unison, staring at Lettuce.

"Wh-What?" Lettuce blushed.

"That was really, really fast!" Pudding laughed, staring at her arm.

"Yeah you're really good at that." Ichigo smiled.

"I am?" Lettuce blushed deeper and smiled, "I just did what Dr. Pai taught me. I-I don't know if I'm _that _good."

"She's being modest," I deep voice piped in from the front door. The three girls looked up at the tall, young man leaning against the door frame. His expression was serious but his lips curled in a soft grin. Lettuce's cheeks reddened more, "Dr. Pai! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see your excellent bandaging technique," Dr. Pai said as he strolled quietly over to where Lettuce was working. He gently look Pudding's arm in his hand and examined his assistants work, "You're very good. I don't know why you tell people otherwise." He looked at Lettuce and released Pudding's arm.

"B-Because," Lettuce paused and decided not to answer.

"She's been working with me for about a year and half," the doctor stated, looking at Ichigo, "and she gets better every day. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you, my name is Pai." he grinned and outstretched his hand. Ichigo took it and smiled warmly, "How do you do? I'm Ichigo and this is Pudding," Ichigo nodded to her small friend, "We're just travelers coming from the town over. It was unfortunate my friend fell from a tree. But it looks like your assistant patched her up quite nicely. I thank you for that." Ichigo smiled at Lettuce, who smiled half embarrassed in return.

Pai looked at Lettuce then back at Ichigo and raised his eyebrows slightly. He hummed quietly to himself a moment and scratched his chin. Lettuce, who took notice to his curious look at Ichigo asked quietly, "Something wrong sir?"

"Huh. No. Ichigo?" He asked and the red haired girl looked at him, answering, "Yes?"

"Have we met?" he questioned, taking Pudding's other arm and starting to rub the murky colored jelly over the scratches.

Ichigo's cheeks reddened but she quickly stopped herself and replied, "I don't believe we have. Why do you ask, if I may?"

Pai shook his head and smiled, "No reason. You look oddly familiar. You come from the town over you said?"

Pudding and Ichigo nodded together at this, both of them watching the doctor quietly.

"Well certainly you've heard of the missing princess then?" Lettuce looked at her teacher and questioned why he was asking.

"I have not." Ichigo looked at Pudding, "We were traveling through the forest at this time. Do you know what happened?"

"Words travel quickly," Pai answered, "But not that quickly. Rumor does have it though that she's fleeing for a horrible relationship with Prince Masaya there."

"That's not it at all," Pudding murmured so quietly that Ichigo almost didn't catch it. Pai, however, heard it quite well and looked up at Pudding, staring her in the eye as he asked, "What have you heard little one?"

Pudding laughed nervously and loudly, "I don't know. Honest."

Pai grinned and tied up the last bandage around the blond haired girls arm, "You're ready to go."

Lettuce scooped a small amount of the murky jelly substance into a smaller vial and handed it to Ichigo, "If she continues to put this on her arms and face and legs, her wounds will heal quicker."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Pai, "How much will it be, Doctor Pai?"

Pai laughed and shook his head, "Consider this one free for your journey," he paused and leaned close to Ichigo's ear, "be careful princess Ichigo."

Her eyes widened and she looked questioningly at the young doctor but he only squeezed her shoulder and opened the door to his facility, "Good luck."

Ichigo continued to watch the doctor as both he and Lettuce waved from the doorway of the building, until she was down the cobblestone street, mixing in with the crowd of people...

Masaya burst forth from the trees that aligned the passage of the Forbidden Forest and inhaled the sweet smell of familiarity of his own town. The early afternoon sun beat down on his skin and he glanced around for the guards he had left there earlier. The sight of the young prince sent a small group of village people in a frenzy and he quickly grabbed a guard who hadn't left the passage way before taking off in a sprint towards the castle.

He exhaled loudly as he finally stopped at the top of the large hill his castle rested on and he gazed down at the city below him. On normal days, he would day dream of holding Ichigo by the waist, looking down at only part of the land he would one day rule. But this day he thought of nothing but the burn of desire to finally have the power of king, with or without Ichigo. He had to admit, he was angry with Ichigo's attitude on everything. Running away when their wedding was so close, having no consideration of how he-the future king-felt. He wanted to share his life with her, he had dreamt of it at one point, wished, wanted, needed to be with her. He finally felt that he could walk up to her confidently and say those three words. I. Love. You.

Masaya thought he was ready. Knew he was ready, he was sure of it. But now, as some form of new anger brewed in him, he doubted everything he had felt for the red headed princess. He clenched and unclenched his fists, inhaled and exhaled air, hoping something would change. But he knew, nothing yet was going to. He questioned now if Ichigo had even loved him back. If they would live happily ever after at all. If she had loved him, he thought, then she would have stayed with him, not caring if seeing her parents while she was unwed one last time. What purpose would it do? He would have promised her anything. To see them after marriage, to show them how she had grown.

But now, he gazed at the castle, his expression steely and cold, she was going to adventure far and alone through dangerous paths just to show her parents what they had seen a year earlier. Their daughter- unwed, alone, not fulfilling what they had sent her off to do in the first place. A door creaked and Masaya looked up at the gray stoned castle. On a balcony, up high, he could see a girl. He turned his attention elsewhere but then glancing back he looked at her again.

Deep emerald hair, bright brown eyes, an expression as bored as a child with vegetables; Masaya had seen her through the castle before but never really noticed her. She rested her chin on her hand and swung her other hand lazily over the balcony, her fingers dancing as she traced a picture in the air. He continued to stare until she glanced down and noticed him. Immediately she stood up straight and brushed something off her light blue dress. Masaya smiled and she looked down at him again, grinning back and waving a slow, silent hello. His cheeks reddened and he felt a tightening in his chest. He waved back and then she was gone.

"Wow," He whispered to himself, "Who was that?"...

_...To be continued..._

A/N: Hello readers. It's been about a year or two and I would like to apologize for the wait. I actually decided to take a year off from writing on fanfiction to try out some other things. Just to spread my wings a little more. I know I said before I probably wouldn't be continuing this story but I feel like I should at least try to finish this one. It won't be as often considering I start college soon but I will try to get it up every now and then.

I'm just getting back into the hang of writing this story, so give me a break if everything is a little off. I'm not looking for perfection and I don't expect it to be absolutely accurate so neither should anyone else. :) I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten over the year(s), it's what really drove me to continuing this. And like I said, I haven't been on fanfction for a year or two so I don't know if everything is still the same. It might take some time for me to get back into the hang of things. If you'd like to point some new things out then please, help me a little bit. I'd appreciate it.

I'm not sure what else to say except thanks and see you next time.

If you have a question or comment you know the drill.-KTHM


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Chapter 6_

Mint stared at her reflection in the mirror, pulling a comb absentmindedly through her locks. Her dark hair, her light eyes, her fair skin in all her beauty and confidence seemed to wither whenever Princess Ichigo was near. She lost in comparison every time she walked with her friend through the gardens of Leon or danced in the hall during parties or even just stood next to her in conversation. She could see it whenever a young guard passed and nodded, eyes glued to the fiancée of Prince Masaya, or when maids of the princess spoke of her friend in a goddess like way. And truthfully, as strong as Mint seemed on the exterior, her pride and confidence were hurt every time.

Mint turned her head to the side as she continued to gaze into the mirror. Oh how jealous Mint was of her best friend whenever Masaya melted as he gazed at Ichigo or how fondly he spoke of his fiancée to friends and family. It made her sick to her stomach knowing that she had no chance. She frowned at herself in the mirror and thought the words over again, _"No chance. With a man who's in love."_

Setting the brush she was using to comb her hair with back down on the dresser, she looked away from the mirror and walked from her room, going to begin her daily duties. Through the dim lit halls, she noticed the faint light that came from the dining area. As early as it was, she knew that breakfast wasn't going to be served for another few hours and made her way to the parlor that held the phenomenal morning breakfasts.

Mint stood in the doorway of the parlor and gazed at the young prince that sat there, slouching in a red satin seat, a fork twirling on the table underneath his finger. Few candles flickered from their stands on the wooden table, dimly lighting what she could see. Three dogs laid asleep at his feet, one asleep as it kicked and whined in its dream, the other two brought their heads up to look at Mint as she lingered in the doorway. Masaya stopped twirling the fork with his hand but stayed where he sat, not bothering to glance behind him.

"Leave me. I wish to be alone." He stated bluntly.

"I apologize for intruding. I hadn't meant to bother you Prince Masaya." Mint replied.

Masaya glanced over his shoulder at Mint and she felt herself wither like she had all those times before. _"Masaya_,_" _Mint thought, _"only has eyes for Ichigo."_

As she stepped backwards into the darkness of the hallway, Masaya rose from his seat.

"Wait." he stopped her, "What is your name?"

"Mint." she replied.

"Mint." Masaya repeated with a smile. He hadn't questioned her name but Mint nodded either way, hiding the smile that crept on her lips. She stepped away then, leaving the prince behind as he stared after her. She smiled again once she was hidden in the morning darkness of the halls.

_"Maybe,"_ she thought, _"A chance after all."..._

...Ichigo couldn't believe who she was staring at as she sat on the grassy slope under a large man-made canopy of the hill where most travelers and homeless villagers slept during the night. It was morning and the day before had led to the addition of another traveler that had decided to tag along on the trip to Krystic. The fire which had kept them warm during most of the night was now just a few black logs that sat in the middle of a circle of rocks. Ichigo waited for her eyes to adjust as she stared at the girl with the emerald braid and perky morning smile. Pudding laid sprawled out on the blanket Ichigo had purchased and her head on Ichigo's lap. The princess took a few seconds to yawn and stretch before she asked, "What are you doing?" to Lettuce Midorikawa.

"I got you breakfast," was the young girl's reply, only to be met with the groaning rebuttal of the princess. Ichigo fell back onto her bag that she had used for a pillow for the night and shut her eyes again before she had thought of the day before.

After Ichigo and Pudding had left the doctors office, they had entered the villages' market area to purchase a few things that would help them with the trip. Ichigo handed the old man a silver coin and took the large bag that looked easier to hold more things in than just the small purse Ichigo had originally left with. She put her cloak in the bag and grinned at Pudding in pride of her clever idea before they began the shopping spree of other necessities .

"Would it be easier," Ichigo began as she examined a warm looking blanket, "if we bought a horse?"

Pudding was picking her nose as she glanced at Ichigo and answered, "Why? We have Hisa!"

The now snake that was coiled around Pudding's bandaged arm hissed in response. Ichigo shuddered, "I feel as though Hisa would be incapable of being an animal-such as a horse-for a long period of time. Don't you agree? He is constantly changing into other animals and having the stability of a horse all the way to Krystic would seem helpful."

"He can stay an animal for a long time," Defended Pudding.

"But he doesn't. I have yet to see it." Ichigo argued before handing an old woman a coin for the blanket. The old woman mumbled a 'Thank ya' miss' before Ichigo smiled and continued on.

"That's because he just doesn't wanna." Pudding pointed the arm with Hisa on it at a bag of potatoes, "Let's buy some of these!"

Ichigo ignored Pudding and handed the farmer a coin for a small bag of apples instead.

"An apple away keeps the doctor away," laughed a shy voice from behind the two girls.

Ichigo glanced over her shoulder at the young doctor's assistant before she greeted her with a wary hello, "What can we help you with miss Midorikawa?" Ichigo asked, handing Pudding an apple. Pudding licked it all over before biting a piece off and handing it to the snake that turned into a mouse on her shoulder.

Lettuce smiled, "I thought it would better if we spoke in private." she indicated away from all the villagers that hustled and bustled by. Ichigo nodded and grabbed the distracted Pudding away from a woman who was selling sweets and followed Lettuce to a vacant area away from the market place.

"What is this concerning?" Inquired Ichigo as she watched Pudding chase the now dog Hisa in a circle around the talking girls.

"I want to join you on your journey." Lettuce replied with a nervous smile.

"Why is that?"

"The doctor told me who he thought you were and where he thought you were going."

Ichigo tensed at Lettuce's words in which Lettuce quickly added, "I will not tell anyone! Please. It was indeed a split minute decision but on the way to," Lettuce lowered her voice to a whisper, "Krystic there is a town that offers jobs for people like me who want to help local doctor's. I have always wanted to go but I am too afraid to travel by myself. And Pai has helped me so much that," Lettuce blushed slightly, "I did not want to bother him with assistance to this town. I felt that it would be easier if I followed you, your majesty, instead."

Pudding giggled as she chased Hisa, "Your majesty."

Lettuce turned beet red and bowed her head, adding, "Pai said he would send a letter to the doctor in the town, so the only help I ask for is to let me follow you on your journey. I would be a great help, especially if something like Pudding getting hurt again happened."

Ichigo glanced at Pudding, who spun in a circle and sung, "La La La." to herself.

The red head smiled, "I don't even know why Pudding is with me in the first place. But I don't mind if you travel with us. We're getting ready to travel in the morn. First we must finish buying everything we need for the next town. Are you ready to leave now?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce shook her head, "N-Not yet. But I can be! I rushed out so fast to find you that I had yet to pack anything."

And that was why Ichigo found herself sitting next to Lettuce Midorikawa the next morning, overlooking the village that they had left yesterday afternoon before. A warm bun sat in Ichigo's hands and she quickly shoved it in her mouth, savoring the warm, buttery taste that welcomed her so fondly on the cool morning. Lettuce stared at Ichigo and handed her another bun from a white cloth that she had bought from the baker that morning before the two sleeping girl's had awoken. Ichigo ate it slower this time, taking each bite delicately.

"Do all princess's eat savagely then remember their manners and eat nicer?" Lettuce humored with a quiet giggle.

Ichigo smirked at Lettuce's remark and tore into the piece of bread again, baring her teeth and giving a playful growl. Lettuce giggled and bit into her own bun, glaring as she did so and giving a fake snarl to play along with. After the girl's broke into laughter, Ichigo sighed and said, "I wish there were no such things as manners. Most days I look out the window of my room and wish that I can be any normal girl in any normal kingdom."

"Why?" Lettuce asked, picking a piece of grass from the earth.

"Being what I am isn't that glamorous."

"May I ask," Lettuce began, twirling the grass blade between her finger, "why you ran away, your highness?"

Ichigo shot an annoyed glance at Lettuce and the young girl blushed, quickly correcting, "Ichigo."

Ichigo ran her fingers through Pudding's hair before she began, "You know Prince Masaya."

Lettuce nodded with a smile, "I do."

"Everyone does. And people who don't, soon will. He's the next king in line, he's the inheritor, and the only successor. Like most arranged marriages, our parents came to an agreement far before our births. I was born to believe that I was going to marry a prince in a far away kingdom. And that was true. Months ago, I came from Krystic to Leon to meet Masaya and marry my prince. After hitting the border line to where my kingdom ends and the kingdom of Shivelon begins, I was taken from my mother, the queen, to a carriage that would continue taking me to Leon.

"And for weeks I could think of only my mother and my father and my kingdom where I was raised and everything was welcoming and familiar. Meeting Masaya was a desire. I wanted to meet him and marry him and do what my parents had sent me to do. That was the only reason why I had gotten on that carriage and left everything I once loved."

Ichigo braided a strand of Pudding's short blond hair as she continued on, "But after meeting Masaya and being welcomed into his family and being prepared for the responsibilities I was going to have to take on after the marriage, things no longer felt desirable. And I found myself becoming more than just homesick. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Krystic, it almost felt like a necessity, as if I stayed a second more in Leon with Masaya, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"But," Ichigo continued to brain more strands, "I felt strong enough that if I were to see my family one last time before I went through with everything I was prepared to go through, I would be better. I would _feel_ as if I could take on anything with my head good on my shoulders and that was the best decision I had made. So three days ago, I decided to bring this topic up to my fiancé, Masaya. I guess I never realized how strongly he wanted to become king because he struck me after I proposed my idea."

Lettuce's expression twisted into concern and she covered her mouth to hide the quiet gasp that escaped her lips. Ichigo ignored her and began to wrap up, "It is foolish of me to simply disobey him because of what I want. And I am aware that he must have taken drastic matters to find me, although I do not know what it is yet. _And_ I know I'll probably be punished. But I feel that my heart is in the right place and that if I can go through with seeing my family for the last time, then I'll be alright."...

… Masaya sat in the parlor later that morning with his father and mother. They ate quietly, different from the usual extravagant morning breakfasts, with only just the three of them. Masaya watched his parents as they delicately spooned the hard-boiled quail eggs into their mouthes, after each bite having to pat their lips dry with a cloth before they went for another bite. The young prince was so engulfed with watching his parents, he didn't notice when they stopped to stare back at him. The room settled in silence before the King cleared his throat.

"Masaya," he huffed, "my son. I know how you must feel about Ichigo."

Masaya snapped from his space out and looked at his father, the informal nonchalant reaction startled the King and he repeated, "I know how you must feel about Ichigo."

"Oh," Masaya looked at his breakfast plate and he quickly began to busy himself with spearing food with his fork before he answered, "the bounty hunter will have her back soon. I am not too concerned."

Taken aback by his sons sudden change of attitude, the King questioned, "I thought you were _more_ than concerned just a few days ago? I happen to recall-"

Masaya interrupted his father, "I am _positive_ that the bounty hunter will have her back soon. I put all my faith in him. Excuse my interruption. May I be excused?"

Without bothering to wait for the King's response, Masaya was gone from the parlor and half way down the halls of the castle. He paced the halls once he was far enough from the parlor, rubbing his chin as he hoped the deal he had made with beastly bounty hunter the previous day would go through. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced out the open window, wondering about his fiancée who had run away.

_"I wonder,"_ thought the prince, _"if she is alright."_

Masaya watched the young tenants and guests of the castle laugh as they walked through the gardens that bloomed throughout kingdom. Young men on horses galloped past girls in big yellow dresses, laughing as they rode by. Birds chirped, dogs barked, ladies laughed, and the world went on. Masaya was almost saddened when he realized this. The world continued to go on even though not everything in his life was perfect. Ichigo was not with him and although he didn't expect the sky's to darken or the clouds to rain, he didn't think that things would so easily go on as they did.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly before he pulled away from the window and began to walk down the hall again. He stopped walking when he noticed the girl with the dark sapphire hair walking the opposite direction down the hall.

She grinned indifferently, her dark hair sweeping off her shoulders as she passed. Masaya had to stop his mouth from dropping and quickly walked over to Mint, falling into step next to her.

"Hello Mint." He greeted.

"Hello Prince Masaya." Mint replied, slowing her pace.

"How do you do?"

"Quite fine thank you."

"Would you care if I accompanied you?" Asked Masaya.

"Would you care to accompany me even though you no not where I am going?" Mint teased with a smirk.

"Anywhere you go, I would be happy to follow." Masaya smiled back.

"Ah," Mint stopped walking, "would you accompany me to some place dangerous? Say; the Forbidden Forest?"

"I know the forest like the back of my hand. I can take you through the crevices, over the swamps, under the tallest of tree roots."

Mint broke out into a high pitched laughter and shook her head, her dark eyes falling to the tile floor. Masaya grinned and thought, _"Maybe it's a good thing that the world_ does_ go on."..._

_..._Ryou was close, so close that he could taste it. He watched the town beneath him, the small village that he was sure the princess hadn't left yet. He was so close that he could see her red hair from the hill he stood on. After walking through the forest during the night, picking up clues and pieces of evidence that the princess had unknowingly left behind, he was more than confident that the princess was near.

He scoffed as he stood at the edge of the town, watching the morning commoners walk through the streets. He couldn't believe how much he was going to get paid from the prince for finding the princess in less than three days. Ryou Shirogane knew that he was going to be rich. He laughed inwardly as he thought this, walking casually through the towns morning crowd.

The olive colored building could be spotted a mile away and Ryou was sure that the building was owned by the man who would give him the answers he needed. But he didn't wait for the owner to open the door or to snoop around or to ask politely if the owner had seen the princess, instead the heel of Ryou's black boot met the wooden door in a roundhouse kick as soon as he walked up to the building. And with that, the door of the small building fell inwardly to the hard floor with a "_thunk!" _Ryou could not stifle the satisfying grin that met his lips and entered the empty doorway to the building, stepping on the door as he did so.

He rested his hands on his hips and glanced around the empty room. Taking a few more steps inside, he called out, "What good does hiding do if I know you're in here, Pai?"

"Nobody said I was hiding, Ryou." Answered the young man as he walked from around the corner of another room. He paused a moment as he walked up to Ryou and cocked an eyebrow, sighing as he nodded to the door that rested on the floor, "Glad to see you know how to knock."

"Didn't think you'd answer if I didn't give it a good hard pound," Ryou smirked, crossing his arms.

"What can I get for you before you decide to break something else of mine?" replied the doctor, his dark eyes narrowing.

"What? No 'hello.' or 'long time no see, my good friend.'?" asked Ryou, his smirk growing.

"I should only be so blessed with your honor." Pai picked up the door from the ground and leaned it against the wall.

"I know you have some information I'd gladly threaten you over." Ryou leaned against the tall exam table in the middle of the room, where he assumed Pai put his patients during his practice.

Pai nodded, not looking at Ryou. He ran his hand over the smooth mahogany door, tracing his long fingers over the tree rings that stained his door deep brown colors. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he swung around, ripped the dagger from the belt of his pants and grabbed Ryou's shoulder with his free hand, pressing him down on the table. He growled and the breath that escaped his mouth left in a seething sound between his bared teeth.

The dagger in Pai's right hand was pressed against the skin of Ryou's neck and Ryou stared at the young doctor, impressed with his slick and sudden movements. Ryou raised his eyebrows and Pai growled, "You're not threatening me with anything again. Now get out!"

He loosened his grip on the bounty hunter and Ryou slowly began to ease himself up, staring at the dagger that was pressed against his neck. He turned slowly and began to step backward toward the door. He took one step. Then two steps. Then three. Then four before in three quick seconds he had the dagger on the floor and Pai's arm choked behind his back. Ryou pressed a smaller dagger that he ripped from the leg of his boot against the doctor's neck and sighed with the trouble he was having.

"It's simple Pai, you piece of scum. Just tell me where the princess went and I promise not to break your legs again." the bounty hunter threatened in a smooth, velvety voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," choked out the doctor, his eyes now glued to the tiny dagger.

"She couldn't help pass through here. Apparently she broke a log. I don't know how, I don't know what with. But I doubt she didn't not hurt herself. So give me a break and just tell me where the hell she went."

"South. She's not traveling alone." Pai elbowed Ryou in the side and ripped away from his grasp, "Now get the hell out."

Ryou grinned through the pain in his side and bowed his head playfully as he stepped backward out the open door, "Much thanks, _doctor_. I'll be sure to call you in the morning."

"Don't count on it," sniffed Pai as he crossed his arms.

And with that, Ryou walked down the cobblestone street, the opposite direction of south. The bounty hunter grinned mischievously as he ducked and curved around the crowds walking down the morning street. He had known that the man he had once worked with was a bad liar, especially during moments of panic. Although most saw no change in his usual cold steely expression or calm, toneless voice, Ryou could tell when Pai meant more than what he was leading on. He had been the man the bounty hunter had come to for years when he wanted information on one bounty or another. Not that Pai was a snitch, but for the right price he could be easily persuaded to tell you where he had last seen or heard of the bounty at the moment.

But Pai didn't always tell everything, Ryou knew. There were times when other forms of payment were used to persuade the knowledgeable doctor. That didn't mean that Pai wasn't tough, brutal, or strong either. The bounty hunter remembered well how many fights he had lost with Pai.

Ryou glanced up at the hill that led to the road to the town of Myree, the town east of the one he was currently in, a town closer to the kingdom of Krsytic. Ryou grinned, he knew that if that was where the princess was headed, she was going to be in Myree. The perfect place to catch a bounty...

… "What's the name of this town?" Pudding asked as she skipped along the dirt path. Ichigo draped the blanket over the black cow and eyed Pudding, questioning if Hisa was actually capable of staying an animal for long. When Pudding never looked back, Ichigo answered, "Myree."

"That's a pretty name." Lettuce chimed and touched her hand to the side of the animal shifting dragon cow. Ichigo watched Lettuce and wondered how she wasn't as frightened of the animal as she was. Hisa let out a low _'moo'_ and continued to follow behind his frolicking owner.

"The best thing about this town is that it's not that far. So we'll make it there before sundown." Ichigo said as she tore her gaze from Lettuce and glanced down at the map.

"How far," began Pudding as she picked up a rock and threw it, "is far?"

"Far enough." answered the princess.

"Oh." the young girl picked up another rock and threw it again, "How far is far enough?"

Lettuce laughed and asked, "Pudding. What are you doing?"

"Don't ask her Lettuce. She doesn't even know." Ichigo teased and the two girls broke out into laughter.

Pudding stopped walking and glared at the girls. Lettuce smiled and ran her hand over Pudding's head, "It's just a joke Pudding."

Pudding crossed her arms and spun away from the girls in a pout, "You girl's are mean. I'm not speaking to you ever again."

Ichigo paused a minute and tilted her head, "Oh Pudding. No harm was done. I promise I'll never tease you again."

Pudding jutted out her lip and picked up another rock, tossing it to the floor again, "I'm still not talking to you."

Ichigo walked backwards down the trail and rolled her brown eyes, "Okay. I'm sorry. Now let's go."

Pudding watched the girls walk down the trail and heaved a sigh, making a gap as she walked slowly behind them. She looked at the floor and kicked a small rock, not bothering to keep up with her friends. After a few minutes she heard the faint sound of someone walking behind her, the sound of dirt and gravel being crunched underneath a shoe. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the man coming up behind her a little less than a mile away. She shrugged and continued to slump along the road, kicking at her rock in the attempt of feeling sorry for herself.

A minute passed and the sound of shoes walking on dirt died away. Pudding stopped and turned around, puzzled on where the man had gone. She looked down the road and saw no one, not even his retreating figure in the distance. She looked left then right and saw nothing as well.

"That's funny," she said to herself, "Where did he go?"

Spinning back around, she saw the man sleek behind a tree that lined the path and her breath caught in her throat. Making a run for it, she ran down the path and up to her friends who had gotten a good distance away. She run up ahead of the two girls and Hisa and held up her hands to stop them, "Ichigo! There's a man!"

"I thought you were never speaking to me again," Ichigo mused with a playful smile.

"This is super serious, Ichigo!" Pudding walked backwards as the girls continued on, "He was creepin' around in the trees."

"Maybe he's a farmer, Pudding. Now come along. Do you want to ride, Hisa? Will he let you?" Ichigo nodded towards the cow who _'moo'_ed in response.

"Of course he'll let me. But Ichigo that's not the point! This man was super scary and he was all watching you like," Pudding stopped and made a scary face, widening her eyes and baring her teeth. Ichigo laughed loudly and stopped walking, "Maybe he is a suitor and has fallen madly in love with me?"

"Don't count on it, Princess." Ryou Shirogane said as he swung from the branch of a tree above Ichigo and landed in front of the teenage girl. Surprised, Ichigo stumbled back and fell on the dirt floor, her eyes wide as she stared up at the bounty hunter.

In one slick move, Ryou scooped the princess up and threw her over his shoulder. He sighed with satisfaction, _"That was easy." _he thought. Ichigo screamed and pounded her fist against Ryou's back, "What are you doing!" she yelled.

"Put her down you freak of nature!" Pudding yelled also, running up and kicking the young man in the shin. Ryou glared at the small girl but decided to ignore her as he took off running and weaving through the trees. Lettuce let out a loud gasp and ran down the path, "Oh my gosh! Who was that? What are we going to do!"

Pudding ran over to Hisa and patted his side, "Change Hisa! Change!" The cow let out a squeal and transformed back into his original dragon form. Pudding sat the small dragon on her shoulder and grabbed hold of the lowest tree branch, pulling herself up, "We're going to fly there! Now off Hisa!" Pudding looked at the dragon as it sat on her shoulder and tilted its head with confusion.

"O-Or maybe we'll just have to run." Pudding said as she crawled down from tree branch and took off through the trees.

Ichigo bounced along on Ryou's shoulder, her cheek hitting his back as he ran. She felt dizzy hanging upside down and too afraid to look up in case she hit a low tree branch. Slowly, she reached over and grabbed hold of the loose fabric on the back of the young man's tunic. Gripping it tightly, she stared at the ground as it whizzed by in a blur. _"What is the meaning of this?"_ she thought with confusion and fear. Thinking quickly, she started her kicking and screaming in a frenzy again.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and kicked her legs dramatically. Ryou, not quite paying attention as he was preparing to jump over a fallen tree log, fell right over the log instead and was sent tumbling to the floor. Ichigo hit the earth floor hard and ripped off the piece of Ryou's shirt she was gripping. After tumbling to a stop, she opened her eyes, and stared at the dirt floor and patch of grass she had landed on. Letting out a groan, she shut her eyes and pretended to disappear. After a few seconds but what felt like three hours, she heard the sound of the young man groaning as he sat up.

Ichigo quickly sat up, staring at the young man who was sitting four feet in front of her, staring right back. Getting to her feet as fast as she could, Ichigo took off running through the trees, gathering the skirts of her dress in her hands. Ryou watched the princess scamper away and sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair. He stood up and rubbed his leg, limping as he walked over to where the princess had fallen. He could see her run through the trees, her bright red hair sticking out as she stumbled over dead logs and tufts of grass.

He smirked as he watched her glance back at him and rolled his eyes, "You're too easy to catch princess. Don't try and get too far." he called.

"W-Well don't try and come after me you creeper!" She yelled back over her shoulder as she ran faster through the trees. Ryou took a few strides, ignoring the pain in his left knee. He began the chase again after the girl but paused as he watched a gray horse come galloping through the trees, skillfully jumping over dead logs and avoiding low branches. The horse neighed loudly and came to a halt next to the princess.

"What the-" Ryou squinted and took a few more strides.

The princess crawled up onto the horse and the smaller girl from earlier looked back at Ryou from where she sat on the horse and stuck out her tongue. Ryou's eyes widened, "Hey! No!"

And the horse took off with the two girls, galloping through the woods and back towards the trail that they had come from. Ryou shook his head in disbelief and watched the horse until it was a shadow in the woods. He sighed loudly and sat down on the floor, pressing his hand against his forehead. After a second he smiled and began laughing loudly.

"Maybe," he mused, "this'll be harder than I thought."

_...to be continued..._

* * *

A/N: First off, last chapter, I'm sorry-that was Mint in the ending. I mixed up my gems for whatever reason. It was saphire hair I meant to write, not emerald. I'm sorry.  
Hokay. So it has indeed been a while again. Like I've said before, college and work will consume your life. Mm. I did update this because a nice girl let me know that there are still readers out there. (Thank you riceballekelly.) The big thing is, are their reviewers? Dun dun dun. Anyways, sorry if anyone is a little out of character. I'm trying to swing all of the characters in a more modern speak then how they were talking in the beginning. So now we'll see what happens in the next chapter. Will Ichigo survive Ryou's hunter like antics? Will we meet the next friend? And will Hisa ever learn to fly? Who knows. Just keep reading! Till the next chapter- KTHM

P.S. I made a new account that has a few other Ryou-Ichigo love stories so check out BinxedPlz if you're interested in any of my more recent stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:** Lettuce travels with Ichigo and Pudding to get to a medical school. Masaya and Mint are flirting. Ryou finally gets Ichigo but despite his best endeavors, failed. Ichigo runs away. Here we are now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

**

_Chapter 7_

Lettuce as a child was never interested in the games of blood and wounds. She would watch her father come home with those disgusting gashes in his arms and gigantic bruises on his face and her stomach would churn with an unwelcoming response. Never once could she easily approach her father and say, "Welcome home." because her blood turned cold at the sight of his ghastly wounds. Her mother, a happy, brave woman, easily took care of those wounds. She never had a problem walking up to her husband and kissing him on the cheek and leading him into the kitchen where she would use alcohol and strips of fabric to cover all of his battle wounds.

All of that changed though the day Lettuce's mother fell ill and the only one to help care for her fathers injuries was her. Lettuce learned quickly and it wasn't long until she could professionally wrap gashes, ease the pain out of bruises, or heal any wound into a scar. She knew her father's job wasn't easy, especially at the time they were at war, and this train of thought led to her sudden change of preference in game of blood and wounds. Years later, Lettuce never thought her sudden interest in helping cure people would lead her to the Princess of Krystic.

"Ouch!" Princess Ichigo gasped. Lettuce inwardly rolled her eyes as she dabbed the small scratch on the princess's arm with the same jelly like substance she had used on Pudding. The three girls sat on the borderline of Myree, their resting spot not far from the actual town.

"Ichigo I'm barely touching you," Lettuce said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

The princess frowned and whined, "It still hurts!"

It didn't take long for Lettuce to realize that the princess didn't exactly have a high pain tolerance. She leaned away from the princess, taking a small strip of fabric from her purse and pressed it against the small scratch. Ichigo pulled away from Lettuce and scowled before she held her arm in pain.

"That was the worst experience of my life." Ichigo sighed and fell into a crouching position on the grassy floor. She curled her legs into her chest and inhaled the fresh sent of dirt from the earth. Lettuce sighed and sat back on her knees, her gaze falling on the fetal positioned princess.

"Ichigo who was that?" Pudding finally asked from where she sat with Hisa on the floor. The large Doberman Pinscher rested his head against the small girls lap and Pudding stroked the dog in response, her fingers gliding over his black, shiny coat.

Ichigo blew a blade of glass away from her face before she sat up and looked at the two girls who stared at her questioningly. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought and eventually she exhaled loudly and answered, "That was a bounty hunter."

"A what?" Lettuce exchanged a look of confusion with her younger friend. The two girls shifted in their spots, curiosity forming in their chests.

Ichigo toyed delicately at the hem of her dress, picking at the loose strands that were beginning to gather. She crossed her legs as she sat and leaned towards the girls, her voice lowering, "In certain areas of every kingdom, there resides a dark place. A place where only the darkest and scummiest and creepiest will go. They are men and witches who have never seen the light, their eyes are blinded by the darkness and only the sounds of benefits for themselves will drag them from their deep holes. They are men who will kill, women who will steal, and monsters that will dispose of you so that you never see the light again."

"Is this a scary story?" Pudding interrupted loudly, her eyes glazed over from the excitement. Ichigo shot Pudding a look and the girl immediately quieted down.

"A bounty hunter is one of the few that reside in this place, any man who has ties to money holds a chain to this hunter. He comes out from the grime to find and sometimes dispose of who, not what, he is hunting," Ichigo finished as she sat back up straight.

"So people with profit own these men?" Lettuce asked.

"No, they don't own them," Ichigo shook her head, "They only come when money is being shook. They profit from finding these people, bounty's as they call it."

"Why was he after you?" Pudding asked.

The young princess fell silent as she thought and looked up at her two traveling companions. The only person she could think that would have sent a bounty hunter after her would have been the king of Leon, Masaya's father.

"The only person I can think of is Masaya." She said.

"Or maybe it's been an entire mix up?" Lettuce offered.

Ichigo shook her head, "But bounty hunters know who they're after. It would be very difficult to mix something like that up for them."

The trio fell silent again until the young one spoke, "Well, when will he be back for you?" Pudding asked and stood up.

Ichigo shrugged her shoulders, "They don't give up easily if at all. As for knowing when he'll come again, it is a mystery. They are driven by money so he can be on our trail at any moment. Which makes this trip entirely too dangerous." the princess sighed and stared at her two friends, "Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't want you both involved. We should turn back."

"Now wait just a minute," Lettuce chimed in with a soft voice, "we can't leave you."

"Yeah," Pudding rested her hands on her hips, "I don't wanna leave. I'm havin' too much fun!"

Lettuce and Ichigo both looked at Pudding and she smiled, "I mean, I can't leave you."

Ichigo replied, "It's going to be dangerous."

Lettuce tilted her head and glanced at Pudding to her left. The young girl stood with her legs apart and her hands on her small waist, the same determined, starry-eyed gaze she had since the two had met. The emerald haired girl grinned and felt a slight sense of adventure begin to develop as she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "We'll just have to try our best."

The princess stared at her two companions and smiled, her heart swelling as she realized that her friend's were willing to continue on with her. She stood up, helped Lettuce to her feet, and inhaled, "Well," she began as the breath left her mouth, "shall we continue on then?"

"To Myree_eee_!" Sang Pudding as she danced through the trees, Hisa cawing after her in its raven form. Lettuce gathered the skirts of her dress and chased after the young girl and her pet, calling, "Wait for me!"

Ichigo watched the two go and grinned. She gathered their things into her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. As she went to walk after her friends, she stopped and glanced at the trees around her. She narrowed her eyes and called, "You can't stop me bounty man!" she adjusted the strap to her bag over her shoulder and grumbled, "I _will_ get to Krystic."...

… Ryou sat against an old log. Not the same one he had so embarrassingly slipped up and fell over, but a new one, not far from where he thought the border of Myree began. He rested his head back, staring at the blue sky from behind the tops of the forest leaves and branches. The treetops swayed in the breeze, the endless stretch of sky just peeking from the roof of forest branches. Ryou sighed and tore his gaze away from the sky.

If it hadn't been for the forest Ryou knew he would have had the princess back in the castle, the bratty prince having to hand him his sum of money. The young bounty hunter grumbled in annoyance and stood up from the log. His leg was still sore but he knew he would manage. He had felt pain much worse before in stickier situations. Letting out a huff of breath, Ryou rolled his shoulders, stretched his arms, and took off into the forest. He glided behind trees, effortlessly jumped over logs, and swung from low branches in the forest all in the blink of an eye.

He smirked, knowing that even in pain, he was still as sly as a cat. He flew to the border of trees right outside of Myree and instead of bursting through them, grabbed hold of the trunk of a tree and launched himself up. He ground his fingernails into the bark and flesh of the tree and hauled his body up, gripping the lowest branch. Once he found it sturdy enough, he crawled onto it and stood.

_"Still too low,"_ he thought and looked up, _"better continue on up."_

With that the bounty hunter took hold of the next nearest branch and pulled himself up, continuing until he had reached the peak of the tree. He smiled with satisfaction and neared himself to the closest edge of the branch. Through the leaves of the tree he could see all of Myree. His eyes scanned the village and took in every coordinate of the area, remembering each landmark like a map in his head. The young man glanced around once more and spotted exactly what he was looking for.

His eyes fixated on the red headed girl and he watched her run after her two companions down the road to the village about a hundred yards to his left. His eyes narrowed as he watched the princess. She stumbled clumsily down the path, tripping as her foot caught a crack in the rock paved dirt. He couldn't believe he hadn't caught her the first time. The younger one of the three turned and shouted something at the princess and she tossed her long crimson hair over her shoulder as she laughed in response. Ryou quickly looked away, deciding it was time he got a move on to catch the princess and glanced one more time at the area before he made his way back down the tree. He looked down and Ryou stared at the endlessness of tree and branches beneath him. He sighed, realizing that getting back down was going to be much harder than it was getting up...

… Mint allowed herself the luxury of staring at him. Since he had decided to accompany her that morning, she figured she deserved the moment to look and take in his handsome figure. In the late afternoon sun, he glistened with beauty, she thought and leaned back to get a better look from where she sat in the grassy field. He jumped and sparred at nothing with a branch from a tree. He laughed loudly, throwing back his head as he spun away. He jumped again and thrust his branch sword into his invisible enemy.

Mint giggled and watched as Masaya pretended to evade a jab unsuccessfully. The young man let out a gasp, gripped the abdomen if his tunic and stumbled a few steps back. He looked at his 'enemy' and said loud enough for Mint to hear, "Alas, you've got me." With that, the young prince stumbled again and fell to the floor, the tall grass swallowing his body to the earth. Mint stood from her spot and ran to where the prince had fallen. She looked down at him with his eyes shut and faint smile and gasped, falling to her knees. She couldn't help the smile on her lips but tried to her best as she cried, "Oh Prince Masaya! Oh Masaya! How could this have happened to you?"

Masaya's eyes opened to slits and he reached out a hand shakily, "My fair maiden, is that you?"

Mint took Masaya's shaky hand and nodded, scooping an arm underneath his neck to support him on her lap, "Yes kind prince. It is I."

"I have failed, fair maiden," coughed Masaya, "I have failed to save you from the monsters. But at least, fair maiden, I may lay here in your arms against your bosom. I may savor your beauty, your warmth, your kindness for the last time. Goodbye fair maiden, goodbye."

Masaya coughed once more and fell limp into Mint's arm. Mint laughed loudly, releasing Masaya's hand and arm from underneath his head. She stood and said, "Now I will rule the kingdom with no one to stop me!"

Masaya opened his eyes and laughed, sitting up, "Hey now 'fair maiden' that is not how you react after your handsome prince has passed on from a noble fight."

Mint giggled then gasped, taking a step back, "Oh no! He has risen from beyond the grave. This is surely a curse!" Masaya rose from the grass and growled, his hair falling in front of his face. Mint squealed playfully and grabbed the skirt of her dress, running out into the field. Masaya chased after her with growling and zombie like noises. The two laughed and ran through the field, traipsing through the tall grass as they played.

Masaya knew somewhere in the back of his mind that what he was doing was not proper at all. As he caught Mint in his arms, the nagging voice in the back of his head screamed all the reasons against his attraction to his fiancées friend. But his body reacted every time without him even thinking. Masaya hadn't spent much time with Mint but he knew that he thought she was fun and smart and one of the only people who made him happy while Ichigo was missing.

Mint ripped away, laughing as she escaped the clutches of her captor, and soared down the grassy hill back to the castle. Masaya smiled as he watched her go and strolled down the hill with his hands in the pockets of his coat._ "Of course,"_ he thought, "_Mint and I are only friends. Nothing more than that." _He walked down the hill in long steps and made it to the bottom where Mint waited on the trail that led back home. She tossed a pale hand through her dark hair and asked, "What now?"

Masaya smiled, "I don't know. The sun is almost down."

Mint turned to look at the sky where the sun hovered low in the horizon. She looked back at Masaya, "Do you want to go back?" she nodded to the castle in the distance.

"And do what?" the prince inquired.

"I can tend to my evening duties and you can prepare for dinner." Mint shrugged as she thought about what she would do every night. Without Ichigo, preforming her duties as the princess's personal friend and attendant seemed useless. If she had no one to befriend and watch after, then she had no real reason to return to the castle except to sleep and lounge.

Masaya made a sour face at the idea and turned away from the castle. He laid out his arm in front of him to present the trail that led into town and with a low bow, suggested, "Shall we?"

Mint stifled a laugh, curtsied, and replied, "We shall."

Linking her arm around the prince's, Mint and Masaya trailed casually along the rock paved road into the evening. They looked at one another and smiled. For an evening, they were going to enjoy the other's company...

… Ichigo shifted her weight to her left leg and rested her right hand on the curve of her waist. Even with the short walk they had taken from the forest, Ichigo felt exhausted. She fanned herself lazily with the map to the next town and waited for Pudding to finish her conversation with a man who knew where the nearest Inn was.

"Thadda' way," the old man pointed down the street, "Ya' gotta' go through that alley in order to get into the inner village. That's where the Inn is." Pudding looked back at Ichigo who looked like she was going to collapse and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mister. My 'sister' is dying from exhaustion." Pudding smiled as the old man nodded and stared at the princess.

"It's not a luxurious Inn, but you'll be able to sleep comfortable. Looks like she hasn't slept in days." The man pointed out. Pudding nodded.

"She's suffering from a terrible disease so we have to travel to a far away land where the doctor can save her."

The old man rubbed his bearded chin and looked at Pudding as he thought, "Bless her soul. Ya' know," he began, "there is a witch doctor somewhere within the forest a few towns away who might be able to save her if he knows what the disease is. I would suggest ya'll stop by on yer' way there."

Pudding was already walking up to the princess as she waved to the old man, "Thanks!"

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"There's an Inn that way." she pointed to the rock paved road that led in between the alley.

Ichigo stared for a moment at the alley formed by two large, concrete buildings.

"It's long and dark." The princess pointed out to no one in particular.

Lettuce and Pudding started towards the alley, "So?" they both asked.

Ichigo cleared her throat as her gaze fell to the floor. She could see the end of the alley where the middle of the small village rested, the square of light glowing like a magic door in the distance but she still hesitated. It was getting dark and although she pined for a bed to rest in for one night, the dark alleyway as a shortcut that did not bode well with the princess. She stared at her two friends who stared back quizzically, their questioning faces taunting her as she swallowed the secret of being afraid of small, dark, enclosed areas. The alleyway seemed to stretch on forever and as the princess decided this was not the time nor the place to conquer her fear, she stepped back from her friends and laughed nonchalantly.

"You know, I think I'll take the long way around. Who knows what animal is lurking in the grimy mess of that alleyway." She folded her hands in front of her.

"I don't want to take the long way around," whined Pudding, her shoulders slumping. The alleyway was long and dark and spooky and scary and a complete and utter adventure for the young girl, how could she miss out on an opportunity like running through it? She rolled her head to look at Lettuce.

"We'll accompany you the long way around." smiled the emerald haired girl.

"Ug_gggggh!_" cried the younger generation. Both Ichigo and Lettuce looked at Pudding and her clear display of disappointment and annoyance. Ichigo felt slightly bad for taking away what bit of fun the younger girl wanted and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. I will be perfectly fine going around myself. You two can go and check us in. Here," Ichigo gave Lettuce her bag and purse, "take this and go on. I will meet you both there." She smiled.

Lettuce stared at Ichigo as she held the bag in her hands. She exchanged a look with Pudding and asked, "Are you sure? We want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine. It's barely dusk and there are still many villagers out so I will find my way there in no time." the princess grinned.

Skeptical of the plan, Lettuce frowned, however her thoughts were interrupted as the young girl gripped the sleeve of her dress and tugged her towards the entrance of the alleyway. She looked at Lettuce then Ichigo and said, "Don't worry everyone! Hisa is here and he will take good care of you, Ichigo."

The princess looked around for the creepy little pet of Pudding's and watched an orange cat appear from the entrance of the alley and press its head against the leg of Pudding. Pudding smiled and held out her hand to the cat, "Taa-Daa! Now Hisa, go and follow Ichigo. Go Hisa, go!" The orange cat turned its attention to Ichigo and mewed at her.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Asked Lettuce. Before the princess could answer, Pudding was tugging at the sleeve of Lettuce again and to the entrance of the alley. Ichigo nodded, "I'll be just fine." she said and watched the two girls disappear into the darkness of the alleyway. The cat purred against Ichigo's leg and circled back and forth as it rubbed its body against her calf. She stared down at the cat and heaved a sigh, "Okay Hisa. Ready to go?" The cat looked up at Ichigo with its big green eyes and mewed again.

With that, the princess walked along the road and down the long line of houses and stores that acted as a wall to the inner area of the village. She stared at the houses as she walked and as each light in the windows slowly began to flicker on from the settling darkness. Ichigo glanced at the sky and could see the faint glimmer of stars in the distance. _"It is getting late,"_ she thought and hurried her speed. The cat galloped next to her, mewing away every chance it got. Ichigo ignored the cat and started to notice the lack of villagers roaming the skirts of the village. _"How had I had reassured myself that I would be okay at the time of day it is?" _she thought nervously again, biting her nails in the process.

She looked at the corner where the last house resided and heaved a sigh of relief. She knew once she turned the corner, she would be one step closer to the village and the Inn. She fantasized about the bed she would be laying in and the warm food the Inn provided. For one night, Ichigo wouldn't have to lay on the hard floor of the forest and battle off the creatures of the darkness. She laughed aloud in happiness and skipped as she turned the corner.

Ichigo came to a screeching halt and felt the breath escape her lips as she stared at the young blond man, leaning casually against the wall less than ten feet away. She quickly turned around and hid back behind the corner. He had to have seen her, she thought and her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she waited for her oncoming doom. She could run, she considered and looked both ways, scanning the horizon. If she ran for the villagers houses, she could ask someone to hide her or even find some barrel to duck behind. She scooped up the cat and took off, her shoes clacking against the stone street.

Ichigo ran past several buildings and houses before she glanced over her shoulder once and then again. Her running slowed to a fast paced walk and she stared at nothing behind her as she walked backwards down the vacant street. The cat mewed in her arms and she sat it down while trying to catch her breath. Setting her hand on her waist, she wondered out loud, "Where is he?" through puffs of breath.

She glanced around and still saw nothing except lights from the indoors of villagers homes. Ichigo was sure she had seen the young bounty hunter, positive he had been waiting for her patiently by one of the doors outside a building. The young princess wandered back to where she had began by the alleyway and shook her head. She could have been tired and confused a villager as him. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded at that thought.

_"That was probably it,"_ She thought. She had only seen the bounty hunter once since she knew he was hunting her so she could have confused any man with blond hair to be him.

Ichigo stood next to the alleyway and sighed. But now it was dark and although she had no intentions of ever walking through the alley previously, her options were slim as she didn't want to start the walk back down to the street to the corner and up to the entrance to the inner village. She stared bitterly at the entrance to the alley and glanced back at her other option of walking. Although she did not want to believe that the bounty hunter was there and had come to the conclusion that it was just a mix up, a string of doubt tugged in her mind and she was skeptical of returning back to the corner just in case the hunter was actually still there. She didn't want to press her luck.

Swallowing nervously, Ichigo sighed and touched her hand to the inside of the alley wall. Her breathing echoed off the long, dark, narrow walls and she felt like an idiot for going without Lettuce and Pudding earlier. She slid through the entrance and took her first step into the darkness. With it being as dark as it was, the alley was ten times darker and lacked the glow of the light at the exit of the passage, making the way seem endless. She sighed again and clung to the left side of the wall as she took baby steps. She could hear the cat form of Hisa scampering through the darkness of the lane, chasing mice and rats she couldn't see, the sound of their nails scratching the floor as they ran from the predator.

"Oh gosh," she breathed and shut her eyes momentarily, wishing the sounds of the rats and mice would stop. Once she could no longer hear the rodents or Hisa, Ichigo opened her eyes and moved on. Her fingers trailed along the wall as she felt her way through darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she moved quicker and could see the faint light in the distance. Relief washed over the princess and she left the wall, walking faster through the passage to escape from the darkness of the alley.

The princess was practically running when her arm was nearly ripped from its socket as someone caught her arm as she flew by. She gasped loudly, almost screamed and spun from her captors clutches into the wall. She pressed herself against the wall, her cheek touching the cool stone to the building that lined the alley. The light from outside the alley fell across her pale skin and red hair and she stared at the wall, breathing hard. She knew whoever was in the alley could see her from where she stood in the faint moonlight from outside the alley and she stood still.

Before she could take off running, the bounty hunter grabbed her again and spun the princess around so she could face him. She cried out and the hunter pressed his hand to her mouth, muffling her calls. Her brown eyes met his icy blue and she breathed unevenly through his fingers. She could see him clearly in the moonlight with the exception of a shadow casted over the left side of his face. He looked out toward the exit of the alley and gripped his arm around the princess, forcing her back into the shadows of the alley. Ichigo kicked and ripped her shoulders away, trying to free herself from the grip of the hunter.

Once they were hidden in the darkness, Ryou pressed Ichigo against the wall of alley, pinning her arms to the wall against her sides. She screamed, scowled, and shouted at the bounty hunter, most of what were noises and never words. Ichigo couldn't believe she had thought for a second she was home free. Somehow he was going to catch her, whether or not she wanted to believe wherever she looked it wasn't him.

"It was nice of you to deliver yourself to me." Snarled the hunter, a playful smirk tugging at the ends of his lips, "I thought you were going to practically jump into my arms. I didn't know you missed me that much."

"You sick freak!" Screamed Ichigo, putting up the best fight possible within Ryou's grasp, "Go back to your slimy hole and rid your scum self from the world!"

Ryou, amused at Ichigo's words, lifted an eyebrow and replied, "Wish I could but I'm afraid your sweet prince is offering me big bucks to have you returned to the castle. Unfortunately alive but nonetheless returned. And you wont be escaping from me this time."

"You're such a creeper," spat Ichigo, "taking young girls and harassing them in the darkness of an alleyway. What's next? Are you going to touch me so I'll scream?" Ichigo knew she was testing the hunter when he growled angrily in response.

"That can be arranged," his voice low and menacing.

"My sweet prince will have you beheaded," Ichigo gasped.

"I should have _you_ beheaded!" Ryou beckoned in response.

"Is someone down there?" A voice called into the alleyway. Both Ichigo and Ryou snapped from their sweet talk to stare at the figure in the entrance of the alley. The man stood with his back to the oncoming moonlight, his silhouette the only figure the princess and hunter could make out. The man took a step into the alley and called again, "Hello?"

Ryou sighed and fell into a hushed whisper, "Tell him you're fine."

"No," Ichigo replied in the same hushed whisper.

"Say it or I'll thrust a dagger into your neck," the hunter threatened.

"Help!" cried Ichigo, "There's some crazed man down here threatening to murder me! You must help me! Please!"

The man ran into the darkness and Ryou released Ichigo, disappearing as the man approached the princess. She fled away from where Ryou had pinned her and out of the alley, past the man, and into the streets of the inner village. She looked both ways and ran to her right, where the sign of the Inn sat above a door to a large building in bold, carved letters. Ichigo panted as she reached the door, swinging it open and practically collapsing into the lightened room. She leaned against the door and held her hand to her chest as she scanned the room. A large woman with a smile that could melt butter grinned from where she sat on a couch by a lit fireplace.

She stood as the princess stumbled up to her. Ichigo assumed that the woman was the owner and asked, "Have you seen two girls who should have come in at least a half hour ago?"

The woman laughed and took Ichigo's hands, "Luv' you look like you haven't eaten in _days_! You must be the guest we are expecting. Two girls came in a wee while ago but they are tucked away in bed and you will join them just as soon as we get some warm food into yer' small belly eh? Come, come now! Let's go to the dining hall to fetch ya' some supper."

Ichigo could only stare as the woman tugged her to the kitchen. She had just escaped a close call with the man who was supposed to take her away and all she could do was follow behind the woman like a brainless zombie. Although Ichigo wanted to flee the town as soon as possible, her stomach growled in disagreement and she clung to the womans arm at the mention of food.

Once Ichigo had finished eating and sat in the room where Lettuce and Pudding shared a bed, she told her story to the two. They both stared in astonishment, especially Pudding who replied with, "How? You had Hisa!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "He took off once he heard a mouse squeak."

Pudding ran to the window of her room and called loudly for her pet. As the young one called for the transforming creature, Ichigo looked back at Lettuce.

"So he is near?" She asked.

"Apparently so," remarked the princess, "but I don't know how we're going to shake him off our tails."

"We can leave now." Lettuce suggested.

Ichigo made a face, "He could be watching us from wherever. And it is dark, we would be more vulnerable to everything." Ichigo fell back onto the bed and sighed, "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Gotcha!" Cried Pudding as her creature returned in a sparrow form from the open window. Once inside the room, it transformed back into its original dragon form and cried out, crawling onto its owners shoulders. Ichigo watched the dragon momentarily before she closed her eyes and said, "Maybe we should consider having Hisa hunt down the bounty hunter tomorrow so we have an idea of where he is. That way we can get a head start."

"Or we can have him turn into a cheetah! Then we'll ride on his back and get so far away that no one will be able to catch us!" Laughed Pudding with a spark in her eye.

Ichigo looked away from Pudding and shook her head before she shut her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep...

… Ryou looked at the man who had run into the alley. Ichigo was gone, the bounty hunter noticed as she sped as fast as she could from the passage. He leaned against the wall and watched her go. It was late anyway, he figured, and he could get her in the morning after a much needed nights rest. But the man, he watched run into the alley and stare in surprise as the princess scampered away without so much as a thank you.

"Way to go Romeo," remarked the bounty hunter, "you scared her off."

Even in the dark, Ryou could make out the figure of his tall friend. The man waved his hands in the dark, his eyes not quite adjusted to the darkness of the alleyway and asked, "Did I? Whoops!" A low chuckle followed after and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You did that on purpose." He leaned away from the wall and tapped his friend on the back. The man whizzed around to face Ryou and held he hands out in front of him. His hands made contact with Ryou's shoulders and he patted the sides of the bounty hunters arms as he replied, "Ah. There you are."

"When I asked you to wait by the exit of the alleyway, I meant it. Not to come in ruin everything, Keiichiro." Ryou hissed.

"I thought if maybe she thought I was the good guy coming to save her, we could easily wrangle her up." Keiichiro replied apologetically.

Ryou sighed again, annoyed at his friend, "We did find her rather quickly, walking around in the dark. I didn't expect her to walk right by your bar."

"You'll get her in no time, then you can finally repay all your debt to me." Keiichiro replied in a singsong voice, "let's go get you a drink. Then you can start again in the morning."

"I don't think you necessarily understand this job, Keiichiro." Ryou stared at his friend as they left the alleyway, "I'm supposed to know where she is at all times."

"Play detective in the morning Ryou," Keiichiro laughed and rested his arm on Ryou's shoulders, "tonight we drink!"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he followed his friend back down the stone street and to the bar he had met him at earlier that evening. His mind slowly wandered back to what the princess had said while in the alley and the insults she had thrown. After a moment, the bounty hunter grinned and said to no one in particular, "This could be a fun catch."

"Ryou, you're just odd." Keiichiro replied.

_...to be continued...

* * *

_

A/N: See? I updated! Six months later but I finally got her done! I just finished up my first year of college so I should have more time to work on this story. This is actually going to be my summer project so for those who don't think I'll ever update, expect it to be more frequent during the summer. I have the entire story plotted out on paper.  
I want to thank everyone for their patience and loyalty. So! Keiichiro has come into the picture. He will play a minor part in this story and will probably only be shown in a few chapters. Mint and Masaya will also start to play a pretty small part until we reach the ending. As for that, sorry if anyone is a little out of character. I probably need to read the manga's again but bleah. I apologize if anything is off, I kinda rushed the ending. But thanks and hopefully see you soon! Till then, KTHM.


	8. Chapter 8

_...Chapter 8..._

Ryou awoke from his slumber to gaze at the wooden ceiling to his best friend's house. He could hear from his room the shouting and laughter of villagers at the bar. He twisted on the side of the bed and looked out the window. It was at least four in the morning and the bounty hunter yawned as he sat up in the bed his friend had provided for him. Beneath him, he heard the crashing of plates and cups and again another round of laughter.

"Drunks," he groaned and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. He stretched his arms far above his head and stood up. He had enough sleep and wanted to get a move on to find Ichigo. The princess was so predictable sometimes, he knew she was probably still at that Inn, sleeping until the morning came where she would run to the forest with her friends to hide again. He smirked at the thought of grabbing her and pinning her against a tree. Just the look of anger and annoyance on her face made him laugh. The girl had spunk, Ryou would give her that much credit, predictable and probably stupid, but spunk and bravery as well.

Ryou slipped on his shoes first, lacing the black ankle high boots that were light enough for him to run with but sturdy enough that he could climb trees. He slipped on the black long sleeved tunic that was rather short as it fell against his waist. He fashioned a belt around his waist that was designed for him from an iron welder he knew well. Leather that had slots where he hid his weapons and light metal rods that hooked to his tighter fitted trousers let him move easily while fighting. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair again and made his way down the wooden stairs.

Ryou came to a stop as he gazed around the bar. Every man that sat and preoccupied the tables, Ryou could tell, were thieves. They laughed drunkenly, throwing back their heads and rocking back in the wooden chairs. Keiichiro was behind the bar, cleaning a glass mug, the same familiar grin on his face as the group at the bar finished slurring a story to his friend. Keiichiro laughed loudly in response and turned away from the men as they drowned in their own laughter. Ryou saddled up on the end of the bar and shook his head at his friend.

"Good morning Ryou," Keiichiro placed a drink in front of the bounty hunter but he refused, pushing the drink to the side. Ryou leaned in and looked at the group in the bar.

"Keiichiro these men are-"

"Pillagers?" Keiichiro finished for his friend, "Yes I know. They've been here for a few days. They'll make their way out of here today in groups to scavenge the next down."

"Do you know which way they are going?" Ryou asked.

"South. East. One of those two." Keiichiro shrugged and looked over his shoulder as a man waved his empty glass mug in the air.

"Nuther' one fer the the road boss." The drunken thief slurred out.

Keiichiro shot a glance at his friend, "You're leaving so soon?"

Ryou looked up at the bartender he had known for years and reached for the amber colored drink, "I'll come back around." He downed the drink and stood from the chair.

"You have to," Keiichiro replied as he walked to the end of the bar, "you owe me all that money."

Ryou rolled his eyes as he walked outside of the bar and into the empty streets. He inhaled the cool morning air and gazed for a moment at the sky. The darker colors began to fade into lighter blue hues and he knew it was time to get a move on. Because it was earlier in the morning, Ryou decided to walk the streets as normal. If there was no reason he didn't see it necessary to sleek around the parts. He toyed at the hem of his tunic and glanced around at the shops. Most of the windows were closed and locked with boards of wood. Windows had curtains drawn and locks against the glass. Papers and fliers hung from walls and posts, cautioning villagers of the recent pillagers and pirates who had been raiding the town the past few days.

He scratched his chin as he gazed at one of the signs, the printed words in bold proclaiming to beware of walking through the forest and alleyways during the early morning, late evening and night. Ryou lifted an eyebrow, relieved that he had known the information right away before it was too late. He could fend off one or maybe two pillagers in the night, but a group was dangerous. He wished he had known of the men who had come in. Myree was a town that was close enough to the coast but was not notorious for being raided by pirates and thieves. It only made his job more difficult when catching bounties, like the princess, who wandered through forests to evade him.

He shook his head as he walked away from the sign and made his way to the Inn. If he could catch the princess as she left her room and get her far enough from Myree, perhaps he could avoid the pillagers who were camping within the forest. He rolled his shoulders as he turned a corner and paused, watching as the princess herself shut the door to the Inn and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She turned and looked at the door once more before she began her walk away from him. Ryou stifled a chuckle of happiness.

"Oh too easy," he sighed and rested his hand against his waist. He watched her get a far enough distance away before he decided to take off after her. He knew it was early and some people would hear them but if he got her far enough out onto the main road, he could capture her without her bothersome friends getting in the way.

"Princess Ichigo, you are practically mine," he smirked...

...Ichigo stood in the doorway of the Inn room. It was early, earlier than she had anticipated waking up. She had dreamt of a plan all night and at the crack of dawn, she woke and wanted to put the plan in action. Her plan was to leave Lettuce and Pudding in the Inn and to finish her journey on her own. She knew Lettuce's school was only a few towns away and if she could pay a carriage to take her there and Pudding back home, then she knew her friends would not be harmed while traveling with her. She couldn't afford to put them in danger. Not after the previous night, where the bounty hunter had threatened to stab her in the throat. She couldn't bring herself to endanger her friends along with her. As much as she knew they wanted to accompany her, she just didn't have it in her anymore.

After she had awoken and changed into a newer dress, she said her silent farewells and made her way to the door of their room. She watched them for a moment and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. She was going to go find the nearest carriage station and tell them to meet Pudding and Lettuce at the Inn once they had woken up. She would send letters of apology later, after she had returned home.

_ "Perhaps,"_ she thought, _"They can even join me at the castle once I arrive. Or come to my wedding once I return to Leon."_

She shuddered at the thought of returning to Leon. She could only imagine the trouble she was going to encounter once she arrived back there. Ichigo only prayed that Mint hadn't let it slip that she was the one who had helped her escape. She would have felt bad if her dearest friend were to get in trouble over something she requested for her to do. Ichigo sighed and gazed back at her sleeping friends. Pudding hanging halfway off the bed she shared with Lettuce, Lettuce sleeping in a ball with the blankets at her chin. Ichigo turned away and walked down the hall. She was sad for leaving them but felt better as she exited the Inn, walking out onto the stone cobbled street as she knew it was for the better. The streets were empty and quiet for the most part. A few early men had awoken to start their work and they nodded to her as she passed. She smiled, nodded back, and turned her head up to the signs that dangled above doors.

_"Shoe Repairman, Seamstress, Horseshoe Welder, Iron Welder, Medicine Man,"_ She read as she searched down the streets, her head twisting from left to right.

_"Where," _she paused and turned to look behind her, _"is the carriage company? Every town _must_ have one."_ Her thoughts began to wander as she followed the road past rows and rows of shops and merchants. Without thinking she followed the streets until she was far from the inner village and out onto the main road. She walked in silence, watching the rising sun, enjoying her moment of peace. After the sun had pierced the bright blue sky, Ichigo knew that her moments of peace would wither to little or none. As her mind wandered, Ichigo thought of the young blond bounty hunter with the bright blue eyes. She was cognizant that traveling alone, she wouldn't be able to escape the bounty hunter easily. He was fast and sly and probably on her trail at that very moment but she knew she would have to try her best.

_"I could stay away from the roads like I have been doing. Hide within the trees and hopefully he will not see me."_ She pondered the possibilities, her mind getting lost in her thoughts as she traveled further and further down the road. She continued to think, making up fake scenarios in her head of evading the bounty hunter and even at one point, fighting him off with success. She grinned like a happy child at the thought and wondered, _"Why does such a handsome man have to be a slimy, disgusting bounty hunter?"_ her expression twisted to a sour look as she realized what she thought and her cheeks reddened, _"Oh gosh! I didn't mean to think that!"_

The scenery began to change and Ichigo stopped once large pine trees hid her view of the rising sun. She glanced around and realized immediately that she had walked way past the town and into the forest. She groaned aloud at being so air headed and spun around to start her walk back to the village, "I have got to be more careful." she said to herself. Although she had to be careful of the bounty hunter, she knew that pirates and pillagers paraded the towns that were closer to the coast. As she took her first few steps back onto the cobbled road, the trees above her rustled and three men dropped from the branches. She gasped, half expecting the bounty hunter but realized to her great dismay that she had stumbled into a pack of pillagers. She groaned inwardly at the coincidence.

Her eyes widened as they rolled their shoulders and cracked their necks, each with a grimy, scandalous smile on their bearded and stubbly faces.

"Oh, ello go'mornin' miss. You seem to be lost there ey?" The one in the middle, the leader she assumed asked with a grin, taking his first step towards the princess. She cowered in fear and took a step away.

"I-I have nothing but a few pence, please take it," she reached into her purse but it was quickly swatted away into the dirt. Ichigo cried out as her purse left her hands and she instantly regretted taking her eyes off the three men. The one who was on the left, a tall, darker skinned man with a light stubble and beige tunic was now just inches from her. His eyes, although somewhat cold and emotionless, contradicted the grin on his face. He smiled at her cry and said in his deep voice, "We'll just be checkin' that ourselves."

Ichigo tilted her head to the side, "Please," she begged, "Please I do not want any trouble."

"_Please, please, I_ dun' want_ no trouble._" The man on the right mimicked horribly and Ichigo could only stare as he broke out into laughter. It was such a horrible mimic that both of the other men had to stop and stare as well. Ichigo assumed he was the dopier one of the group and simply averted her eyes away from the man.

"Whought's a lit'l lady like yer'self doin' in woods of these sorts anyways?" Asked the leader as he started to circle Ichigo where she was next to the tallest man who swatted her bag away.

Ichigo could feel her throat begin to dry and her voice begin to crack as she opened her mouth to speak. She had never been so terrified in her life. Pirates and pillagers were not men to be easily tampered with. She could kick and fight the bounty hunter because she was sure he would not kill her. But pirates and pillagers she knew would slit her throat in a heartbeat. She could already tell the three who were presented in front of her lacked the compassion that would help her wiggle free to go screaming back to the village. She could see the village from where she stood and she knew that it was too early for anyone to come and save her. She was on her own with this group.

"I was just wal-walking," her voice cracked and shook like an old woman's.

"Not a soul usu'lly walks in these parts of'en now do they men?" The leader stopped on the other side of Ichigo. She stayed facing the front, where the tallest mans chest blocked the view of the village. The two men however, grunted agreements to their boss. Ichigo only wished she hadn't wandered out as far as she did.

"Unfortunately for yerself luv, you wont be walking much further." The leader laughed.

"Just take my bag and let me go, that's all I ask of you!" Ichigo wished she had the courage to push the biggest man away and to take off running. Her eyes wandered from left to right as she tried to search for an escape route.

"O_ooh!_ Whoughts this you got 'ere luv?" the leader reached his short, pudgy fingers over to Ichigo's cloak and ran his hand over the soft velvet material, "Where'd you get this?"

Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to answer the man.

"This's for men and women of higher stance," the man smiled deviously, "or _royalty_ in most cases. Material like this is, how you say, rare."

The hood of Ichigo's cloak was ripped from her head and she let out another yelp of surprise and horror as the leader's hands traveled to Ichigo's hair. His fingers tangled within her red locks and fell upon her cheek, brushing her skin delicately. Ichigo felt his rough hands on her face and she tilted away from his touch, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Whought's ya' say to coming with us dear luv? I'm sure someone will pay a heavy amount for you." The leader leaned in close, his hand traveling down to Ichigo's arm, touching her bare skin where her dress sleeves cut off. His breath was on her cheek and with his free hand, he tilted her face towards his. As his lips moved in close to hers and she started to twist her face away, the trees rustled and from the sky fell the bounty hunter.

He landed delicately on his feet, behind the three men and smirked as they all turned to look at him. He held out his hand, "The girl please."

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked and pulled Ichigo to his side.

"The girl," Ryou replied, beckoning with the hand he had held out.

"Whoeva' the hell you are, you wont be gettn' this 'ere girl. Men," he nodded towards the bounty hunter and the first man, the dopier one, took off after Ryou. From the side of his belt, he ripped out a small dagger and charged at Ryou. Ryou evaded him effortlessly, side stepping as the man ran past him. He twirled around, kicking up dirt in the process and chased back after Ryou. He twisted to the side and grabbed the man by the back of the shirt as he ran past. He pulled the man's shirt and the man stumbled backwards before tumbling to the floor. He was up again immediately and the other, larger man joined in the fight.

The larger man was surprising light and quick on his toes and hit Ryou right in the back as he wasn't looking. Ryou fell frontward, grunting from the hit in surprise and stumbled to his knees. The smaller, skinner man charged again at Ryou. Ryou stood up quickly and the small man skimmed past his back, ripping his already torn tunic with his knife. The knife grazed his back and Ryou growled as he bit back the sharp pain. He took off after the smalled man, using his shoulder as he rammed into the man. He fell to the floor at the impact and his breath left his mouth in a huff. The man rolled to his side as he tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of him and Ryou took the opportunity to chase after the larger man.

The man swung his arms at Ryou and Ryou leaned back, trying to avoid the punches being thrown. The man moved to the left and made contact with Ryou's face. Incredible pain from the man's larger fist against his face sent waves of pain that shook through his body. Shaking off the mind blowing hit, the bounty hunter bounced down low and swung a kick at the man's shin. The tall man gave a painful grunt in response and took a step away from Ryou. The hunter bounced back up and uppercut the man's jaw. The man's head twisted and answered with a ghastly cracking noise to the hit. His head rolled back to the front and Ryou threw another blow at the man's face, sending him on a careen backwards. Ryou hopped up with a final blow and kicked the man's side. He fell onto his back and groaned in defeat.

Ryou looked at the leader as both his men were on the ground and felt his face swell where he was hit. He was breathing hard from the fight but his jaw set with a determined expression. The leader, as if recognizing that he may not be able to match up to the bounty hunter, pushed Ichigo forward and said, "Just take 'er. No one's worth this trouble."

Ichigo stumbled towards Ryou and he grabbed her arms, sweeping up her purse that lay in the dirt on the side in the process. He nodded to the man as he passed and pressed Ichigo against him. Her mouth fell open as she stared at Ryou with glassy eyes. His jaw was swollen from where he was hit, his back bled from where the man had grazed him with the knife, but he held his head high as they walked onto the main road.

Once they were far enough onto the main road, he looked at Ichigo, "What? Aren't you going to kick and scream and call me disgusting?"

Her mouth hung open but she could only continue to stare. After a second as their walking slowed she asked, "H-How...when did you get there? How did you know?"

"I followed you, like usual." He stared straight ahead.

"I don't even know if there's any way I can repay you except to just give up and let you take me back to the castle." Ichigo's head fell to the side and she stared down at the stone paved street. Her heart broke to say it out loud but clearly with the display of what had just happened, she realized she wouldn't be able to make the trip back to Krystic alone.

Ryou stopped walking and looked at the princess. She stared mournfully at the floor, disappointment washed across her face, her hair a mess as the waves stood in all directions. She looked like a child who had been pulled away from her best friends and was being taken back home as punishment. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the princess and she turned to meet his gaze.

For a minute he couldn't believe what he was doing. He didn't have it in him to take the girl away without at least having her put up a fair enough fight. She was emotionally drained from the pillagers and was giving up without so much as a refusal to leave. He had her twice in her arms, ready to drag her back screaming towards the castle but he could tell this time, it wasn't quite fair to take her as she was. She stood, head bowed, eyes deep and full of sorrow, fresh tears stinging behind her eyes and he released her, shoving her arm away.

"Go," he turned his head away and she stared at him with confusion, "Just go." He tossed her purse at her and she caught it with both hands.

"What?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"Call that a free one. Get out of here with your friends, avoid the south and east forests, they're filled with pirates and pillagers." Ryou looked out towards the village.

"What?" Ichigo repeated, taking a step back.

Ryou looked back at Ichigo, "But don't expect the next time we meet that I'll let you go again. Tomorrow, I'll drag you right back through that forest to your little prince, Princess."

Ichigo took another step back and started walking away, cautious if the bounty hunter was just fooling her, "What's your name?" she called once she was about ten feet away.

"Ryou," he replied back, watching her as she nodded, mouthing his name. She turned back around and started towards the village again. Ryou crossed his arms and watched her go, completely one hundred percent surprised with what he had done. She turned to look over her shoulder once then disappeared behind Myree's walls. Ryou shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell was I thinking!" he growled.

He rubbed his hand against his chin and winced at where he was hit. He felt like a complete mess. Somehow he was going to have to find someone to fix his back and his shirt and his chin before his next meeting with the princess.

_"Because," _he thought, _"the next time I see her, I wont hold back like this time."_

With that, he decided to pay a visit to the witch doctor that lived in the forest. If there was one person who could fix him up, it would be him...

...Mint giggled as Masaya leaned his head against hers in the darkened hallway of the castle. She had never been the giggling type. That was her best friend, Ichigo, not her. Mint was above all that, to be giggling like a lovesick teenager was not how she was brought up to behave. Regardless of not being a princess, she was still raised in high society, she had manners and liked to behave as if she had them. Her parents and nurses had taught her well over the years how to sit in public, eat in public, and speak in public. She could hold her head above her shoulders and know exactly how to sit at a table and talk to her elders. And her manners and behavior impressed not only the highest of high society, but older men as well.

She had men and knights riding up to her parents home and castle asking to speak with their daughter, to court her, and perhaps one day take her hand in marriage. She was adorned and loved and praised by her parents for the suitors and compliments she brought. She was also praised for how the community had complimented her behavior and looks. She brought great pride to her family and that was what she loved most. She came and went from the castle, season to season and returned to the kingdom of Krystic during holiday and Christmas, New Years time to celebrate. She had grown up with Ichigo, bringing also great happiness to her parents for being so close to the princess. It was decided the year before Ichigo was to leave to live in Leon that Mint would go with her, to help the princess become comfortable in her new home and to stay the princess's friend. Mint, although skeptical of the plan, went along the next year with Ichigo and had been with her ever since.

Only now, Mint couldn't believe she was in a dark hallway, her breath leaving her mouth in gasps as she fooled around with her best friend's future husband, the prince himself. It had been two days after they had spent the night in town and Mint couldn't help the feelings she had for the young prince. Although she knew he was somewhat in love with Ichigo, she knew he felt an attraction to her.

Masaya' lips pressed against her neck and she moaned softly with approval as his hands ran up her sides. It was so unlike him to be as forward as he was with touching and kissing her but as she walked down the hall to return to her room, he had grabbed her from the hall, ravishing and taking her in the darkness. His lips returned to hers and she tilted her head, pressing her body up against his. He moved his lips against hers, licking her lips to demand entrance to her mouth. He pressed back against her, pinning her against the wall. Taking her hands within his, he restrained her hands up against the brick wall. Her lips parted and Masaya slipped his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue behind her upper lip.

Masaya couldn't believe himself. He was never a man who wanted to kiss a girl as much as he wanted to kiss Mint. He held himself with dignity and pride and had only ever had eyes for one girl and that was Ichigo. Although he couldn't believe that he was touching Mint, kissing her, he was more surprised that he couldn't help but want her. She responded to him and allowed him to take her hand and kiss her lips, unlike his future bride. Ichigo could never bring herself to want to be close to Masaya. She had been there with him for a year and although he was sure she loved him, it didn't take her long to cut off the romance from him.

Masaya, after exploring Mint's mouth, returned to kissing her neck and loosened his grip on her wrists. She pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled against her neck, causing her again to break out in a giggle, which he enjoyed. His arms wrapped around her waist and they stumbled clumsily around the hallway, their lips meeting again in a feverish kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing again, Mint broke away from Masaya, panting like she had run a mile. Masaya grinned and kissed Mint's cheek, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he mumbled against her ear and she blushed heavily, lightly shoving him away.

She straightened her dress and ran her hand through her messy hair, "Masaya," her face was pink, "do you know how unprofessional that was of me?"

Masaya smiled and grabbed her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. She gasped as his lips met hers again and he said, "No one can see us."

"Still. Our relationship is to be strictly business and you are here, seducing me with your lips and charm." Mint retorted, struggling to free herself in his grip. How did she manage to let down her defenses with him? How did she manage to become that girl who giggled in public and was no longer viewed as perfection in society? No one could see them but she imagined if they did and she pulled away.

Masaya pressed his lips against her neck and whispered, "Wont you allow me the luxury to hold you in my arms for now at least?"

"No." she answered, rolling her pretty brown eyes.

"Well," He spun her around, "if not that then as future king, I demand it."

"You are abusing your powers here Masaya," Mint raised her eyebrows but Masaya only grinned, waiting.

Mint hid her grin and cozied on up into Masaya's arms, "You are stupid." she whispered and looked up at him. He looked at her and smiled, capturing her lips again. She gasped as her lovers hands traveled down to her waist and he pulled her close to him. For just that moment, she decided as he kissed her over and over, that she would allow those defenses to go down and she would be that girl that society looked away from. She would hurt her families pride and suitors would stop coming to their door. She would be for just the minute, Masaya's...

… It had been a day since Ryou's brave rescue and Ichigo sat in a daze in the next town, watching Pudding and Lettuce buy corn and rolls at a booth. They walked up to her where she sat on a wooden bench and Pudding sighed, "Ichigo hello?"

She looked up at her little friend and the young girl held out a sweet roll, "Here eat something, we've been walking all day."

Ichigo took the roll and stared at it, "It's just so strange," she murmured, "I don't get it. He saved me then let me go."

"What's so strange is that you wont even tell us why you were out there in the first place!" Pudding shouted, waving her hands and corn in the air. Lettuce swallowed the bite she had taken out of her corn on the cob and waved her finger at Ichigo, "Shame on you for wandering around like that. You could have really gotten hurt, or worse, killed!"

Ichigo nodded and lifted the sweet bun to her mouth, "I know, I know."

"But it was sure nice of him to tell you what roads to avoid. We didn't bump into a single thief yesterday on our way in." Lettuce watched as a group of giggling girls walked by.

Ichigo bit into her roll and rolled her shoulders, "I sure do wish we didn't have to sleep on the hard ground again though. We really should purchase another blanket or pillow."

"What's weird is that we didn't catch sight of that creepy ol' bounty hunter yesterday or this morning." Pudding pointed out as kernels of corn stuck to her face. Ichigo shrugged and watched as another group of giggling girls passed by.

"Gosh why is everyone so happy?" Ichigo looked at Lettuce. Lettuce stood up from the wooden bench and peered over to where the girls were coming from. The girls were entering in groups to a tent in one of the rows of booths in the merchant market. Ichigo stood up next to Lettuce and with her mouth full of the roll asked, "What is that?"

"It has no sign," Lettuce looked at Ichigo.

"Care to go look with me?" Ichigo smiled and swallowed down the roll.

Pudding stood up as well, "Ooh! I would!"

Lettuce brought her hands to her chest and looked at Ichigo then back at the tent with caution, "Oh I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"Probably just some fool messing around and telling jokes," Ichigo rolled her eyes. Pudding, impatient with the girls frivolous talk, took off down the row and towards the large tent. Ichigo narrowed her eyes and sighed as she watched their young friend run off, "Oh goodness! Pudding!"

Lettuce wavered by the bench for a minute as Ichigo trotted after their friend then finally gave in and started towards the tent. Once Ichigo had caught up with Pudding, they stood and stared up at the brown tent. A group of girls opened up the flap to the exit, one laughing, the other three girls biting their lips as they shared a look of amusement. As they walked away laughing, Pudding looked up at Ichigo and smiled brightly, "This looks like so much fun!"

"We don't even know what it is." Ichigo retorted, eyes lowered to an annoyed expression, her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's find out!" Pudding rushed through the flap door before Ichigo could respond and she groaned in annoyance. Lettuce, who had finally joined at Ichigo's side, looked skeptically at the tent. Ichigo shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head as she moved into the tent. The room was dark, hazy and smelt of burning lilac. Smoke drifted in puffs through the air, making it thick and hard to breath. A group of girls sat in a circle around a large table, the only light coming from lit candles placed randomly about the room.

Pudding stood in the entrance and Ichigo stared at the young man at the head of the table as he brought his head up from where it was placed on the wooden table. His eyes were rolled back to reveal the whites of his eyes underneath locks of mossy colored hair. The group of girls, including both Pudding and Lettuce gasped as they stared at him. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow as she watched, unimpressed with the young man's ability to roll his eyes. The man raised his hands up in the air and spoke in a low, monotone voice.

"I see, I see a prince," his voice droned.

The girl closest to the young man gasped, leaning in closer in her seat. A candle in the middle of the table flickered and spilled piles of wax onto the wood. Ichigo crossed her arms, tilting her head as she continued to watch the man and girls.

"Tell me more O' Great Kish! Tell me what you see! What prince?" The girl's voice was as soft as velvet as she purred to the young man. The young man, however, did not move and only continued to speak in his monotone voice, "A prince. A prince of this kingdom! A prince, his name...I vaguely see his name...oh what is it? Mmm..." he started to hum the beginning initial.

"Masaya?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

The young man shut his eyes tightly and hummed, "Mmmm..."

"Masaya!" The girl cried and the others all mumbled in surprise.

"I-Impossible though!" The girl looked around the table at her friends, "He's engaged to a princess."

"Didn't you hear?" Another girl piped in, "She ran away more than a week ago. They have men out all over the place searching for her but they still haven't found her."

"Oh poo," Pudding rolled her eyes, "How hard is it to find a red haired spazz out like her?"

"Pudding!" Ichigo hissed and bumped the small girl, "Shut up."

Kish, the man who was talking, opened his eyes to stare across the room. The girls all relaxed, sitting back in their seats. He caught a glimpse at Ichigo and his mouth fell open. She stood there, arms cross, eyes narrowed, her expression a scowl at the young girl next to her and he instantly felt his heart soar.

"Okay girls well that's all I saw for this group! Everyone else come back tomorrow and I'll tell you who lies in your future." He smiled at the group of girls around his table and they all moaned unhappily. They stood up and began to leave. Ichigo looked at Lettuce and shrugged, "Alright well let's head out. We should go start on packing up everything. I was thinking we could pick up some fruits and cheese..." Ichigo started to lift the flap to the door when she heard the young man stop her.

"Wait!" he called and she turned to look at him as the other girls exited the tent. Pudding and Lettuce stared as well and Kish motioned to the seats in front of him, "Please sit down."

Ichigo shared a look of skepticism with her companion before Pudding ran up to the first seat and plopped down next to the young man. The princess sighed, "Pudding you have got to really learn not to just arbitrarily do something and to wait for Lettuce or I to say it's okay. It's not safe."

"Oh Ichigo, come on! This'll be fun." Pudding smiled, swinging her legs on the chair.

"You always say that," Ichigo mumbled and took the seat across from the young man while Lettuce sat next to her. Kish waved his hands in the air and proclaimed loudly, "I am the mighty Kish!" He dropped a small black ball onto the table and a gush of smoke arose from where it landed, accumulating the room in a purple haze. Pudding waved her hand to rid the smoke and rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She had toys like those back in her tent in Leon.

"I can tell you anything you want. Who your true love is, when you will be wed, where you will be wed," Kish looked across the table and made eye contact with the princess. She sat stiffly, but relaxed when she remembered he was just a fake. She knew that she was going to be marrying the Prince. It wasn't long until that date actually came.

"How about you hm?" Kish's gazed fell on Lettuce and her cheeks immediately turned a shade darker. She toyed with a strand of hair on her shoulder and looked around the room, "O-Oh I don't know," she sputtered.

"Go on Lettuce," Ichigo rested her arms on the table and sat her chin in her upturned palm, "this is supposed to be fun after all." Pudding couldn't help but catch the sarcasm in the princess's tone and she stuck her tongue out.

"A-Alright. Yes. Um, I would like to know who my true love is." Lettuce's face only grew darker as she blushed and both Ichigo and Pudding had to bite their lips from giggling. They all knew Lettuce had feelings for the doctor she worked with back in the town where they had met. Just the look on her face had screamed that she did.

Kish reached his hands into the air and shouted a, "Om!" before he threw his head back down to the table and froze for just a second. Ichigo knew it was all just a show and stared at the young man with bored eyes before he whipped back up and reached for the sky with his hands again.

"I see," he started, the whites of his eyes showing like before, "I see a man. A tall man."

Lettuce's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped and Ichigo shared a look of amusement with Pudding. Kish's hands shook as his voice went monotone and he continued, "A man. He is tall. Tall and has an important profession. He works...works in...medicine!" Kish fingers were wiggling in the air. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, impressed that the man with the golden colored eyes had guessed that part correctly. Lettuce gasped again and mumbled in agreement, urging the young man on.

"Medicine...he has soft eyes...he misses you...you have left him..." Kish went on as Lettuce leaned forward in her chair, nodding at everything he was feeding to her. Ichigo looked at Pudding who looked as absorbed into what Kish was saying as Lettuce was. She leaned back up in her seat and stared forward at Kish. He sputtered on, "His name...I feel it...it starts with a P...Puh...Puh..."

"Pai!" Both Pudding and Lettuce said his name in unison and Kish's body fell limp as he relaxed, "Oh that's all I got," his golden eyes returned to normal as he looked at Lettuce. She leaned forward in her seat.

"That was amazing!" Pudding cried with a smile and looked at Ichigo, "You were dead on! Wasn't he? Wasn't he almost exactly right?"

Ichigo crossed her arms and avoided looking at the young man, "Yeah I guess."

"Can I go next? I want to know who Hisa is going to mate with." Pudding glanced down at the mouse that had been resting within her pockets.

"How about you?" Kish nodded to Ichigo, "Would you like to go next?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Kish, "Um, I guess."

"Psh. We all know who she is going to marry," Pudding laughed as she looked at Lettuce. Lettuce motioned for Pudding to stay quiet and looked at Kish as he began his ritual. Once he had gone through the motions like the first time, his hands shot up in the air and the young man began, "Huh. Another tall man. Tall and handsome."

Ichigo leaned back in her chair, watching Kish, "With skin so pale and eyes of gold..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and he continued on, "Hair long and dark and green. This man...his name...his name..." Kish's eyes shut and he peered across the table when he opened them. His mouth fell open and he looked at Ichigo with all seriousness, "It's me."

"Oh for the love of," Ichigo didn't bother to finish as she stood up and began to storm out of the tent. Kish flew up from his seat and rushed to Ichigo's side, "Please wait!" he grabbed her palm, "I know this is coming as a surprise to you but I swear what I saw. You and I are meant to be." He smiled deviously, "Please just let me know your name."

"I'm leaving. You're ridiculous." Ichigo pulled her hand away and turned from Kish. He watched her exit the tent and followed after her as she marched down the street. She didn't get far from his tent before he grabbed her arm again and she spun around angrily, "I'm not interested, ol' mighty Kish." she spat.

"If I tell you who I really saw would you give me another chance to prove myself?" Kish asked, holding onto her arm. Ichigo stared for a second before she tugged her arm back from Kish's grasp and looked at Kish unconvinced and asked, "How do I know you wont be lying like you did to that young girl? She isn't going to marry prince Masaya."

"I never told her prince Masaya. I simply said a prince. She said Masaya." Kish stared into Ichigo's brown eyes, feeling light headed.

"Tell me who you saw. You got Pai spot on so I am slightly curious." Ichigo crossed her arms.

Kish smiled and leaned in close to the princess, "You don't know him well. Stunning deep eyes, fair hair, and an attitude that'll drive you wild."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, slightly amused and interested in what the future teller was saying. His arms touched her shoulders and he danced from her left side to her right as he described her future love, "Cocky and proud, smug and smart. Does it ring any bells?"

"Not really," Ichigo craned her head from left to right, following the young man as he spoke softly into her ear. Pudding and Lettuce had left the tent and stood near its entrance, watching from a distance as the young man spoke to Ichigo.

"You'll see it." Kish stopped moving, running his hands down Ichigo's arms.

She gasped and his arms were immediately wrapped around hers, "Maybe it's even me."

"Gross! Sicko!" Ichigo stuck out her tongue as she ripped away and Kish threw his head back as he laughed.

"Your name miss, I believe you owe me that much." He smirked.

Ichigo rubbed her arms and looked away from Kish, "Ichigo." She answered and looked back over her shoulders as Pudding and Lettuce walked up to join them.

"You're travelers or from around here?" He eyed the princess hopeful.

"Travelers." Lettuce answered for Ichigo.

"Alas, mis amore is not here for me always." Kish's hand flew against his forehead as he sighed with appreciative despair. Pudding giggled at his act but Ichigo scowled, unamused by his forward attempts at swooning the girl. Lettuce looked sideways at Ichigo and nudged her, giving her a silent 'lighten up' tap. Ichigo ignored it and shrugged her shoulders, "Well we'll be leaving soon anyways so it was nice to meet you, Kish."

The young man grinned and glided up next to the princess, taking his hand in hers, "Do not fret fair maiden, Ichigo. For I am a traveling fortune teller and I do believe we will be seeing each other again."

_"Ugh!"_ Ichigo groaned but forced a smile, "Sure."

Ichigo stepped to the side and walked around Kish. He looked adoringly over his shoulder as the princess swaggered away. Her two companions followed and the idea came to him of following her to wherever she was going. He imagined setting camp in each town and using his special powers to tell girls who they'd fall in love with and to still be with Ichigo the entire time. He pined for just a second for that. He wanted to know the girl he could not have, who he did not see himself being with. He wanted to change that for forever. He looked back towards his tent as a group of pretty girls entered, giggling in anticipation and excitement and he thought, _"Or maybe not."_

_...to be continued...

* * *

_

A/N: Wow long wait for an update. Sorry about that y'all. This was going to be a summer project but I got caught up with working a new job and quitting an old one that life just sort of got in the way. I did enjoy writing this chapter a lot! I will be starting the next chapter immediately and probably posting that sooner than later. So enjoy everyone and see yall next chapter.-KTHM


End file.
